Family Matters
by SASSafrasEND
Summary: A collection of stories revolving around Sasuke, Sakura, and their life as a new family.
1. When Daddy's Away

_It was eight hours in labor later, (_the longest eight hours of his life_) that the quiet hospital came alive with the loud cries of that of a infant._

_How could it be that while the newly born creature was desperately overworking in filling its tiny lungs, all the air in Sasukes' seemed to leave his system at the sound as his chest began to tightened?_

_The door slowly opened, revealing a petite woman wearing scrubs. She said nothing, only smiled his way._

___Sasuke Uchiha was finally a father._

* * *

**When Daddy's Away...**

* * *

_Three months later~_

The bright blue sky of the day quickly turned a dark velvety color, sprinkled with twinkling lights as far as the eye could see.

And it was under this perfect setting in which two people -very much in love- stood outside their balcony wrapped in each other's arms, unwilling to let the other go.

That is, until a familiar cry from inside the house broke the quietness of the darkening world.

Sakura pulled away first, but with a difficulty she always experienced whenever she was enveloped in the arms of Sasuke.

Not for the first time, Sakura thought she was the luckiest woman alive.

"It's my turn," she said, giving her husband a small smile.

She was not surprised when the man merely wrapped his arms tighter around her slim frame. "You coddle the boy too much, Sakura." Sasuke lightly reprimanded her, laying his chin at the top of her head, inhaling her strawberry-vanilla scent.

"Of course I do. I'm his mother." Opposite her statement, however, she made no move to disentangle herself from his grip.

"Give him another minute," Sasuke mumbled into her pink locks. "He will calm down on his own."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Another one of your _Sasuke Uchiha_ ways of seeing things?"

"Listen."

She did.

Silence.

Hmm... perhaps he was onto something, after all.

"How did you know he would stop?" Sakura pulled away slightly to look her man in the eyes. They were closed, unfortunately. A small content smirk lined his lips.

"My mother was just like you. She once told me I used to cry whenever I could not sleep, and how my father told her many times to give me some space."

"So, you were a crybaby?" Sakura's teasing smirk softened her comment.

Sasuke blinked, looking down at her. "Don't all babies cry to sleep?"

She shrugged. "My parents told me I was a quiet baby." She paused. "Perhaps it _is_ an "Uchiha" thing, after all."

"That now includes you, too, _Sakura Uchiha_." The words were blown into the pink shell of her ear, causing a shiver of delight, much to Sasuke's pleasure.

"Mmm... I love the sound of that."

"I love _you_."

Even though she had heard the words before, Sakura's heart rate would forever increase, causing the small flip-flop motion, as if her heart were doing back flips. Sasuke was a man of little emotion. But the rare times he chose to voice his feelings, rather than show her through actions or gestures, a happiness Sakura thought she would never experience anywhere else brightened her heart in more ways than she could ever fathom.

Sometimes Sakura would pinch herself whenever she found herself filled with so much love, so much happiness, thinking that this couldn't be real. She really couldn't have married the man of her dreams, bore him a beautiful son, had this perfect life going for her, could she?

But every time it was the same thing. She felt the pinch, but nothing twisted around her. This was no genjutsu, no illusion. It was reality; her life.

_Their life_, her mind corrected happily, drugged with the poison called love.

"I love you, too." Sakura stretched on her toes and proceeded to show him just _how_ much.

As the endless blackness continued to stretch before them, Sakura had planned for the stars to be their only witnesses to the love that could overcome any obstacle.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?"

Well, _almost_ only witnesses.

"Kakashi," Sasuke hissed, slowly turning to face his former teacher and moving to shield Sakura's barely decent form at the same time from undeserving eyes in the process. "Someone had better be dying."

"They are. Or rather, not yet, technically."

"Get on with it, Kakashi," the former student snapped.

"Sakura!" The silver haired man greeted his other student, ignoring the others' threat. "You're looking lovely, as always."

"Good seeing you too, Kakashi senpai."

"Where is that adorable son of yours?"

"Sleeping. Or, at least, he better be. I should go check on him." She flashed her father-figure a smile of departure. "It was nice seeing you again."

Kakashi lifted his hand as her form retreated further into the house.

"What do you want?" Sasuke bluntly asked, getting to the point.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mentor?" Kakashi sighed.

The Uchiha gave him a glare.

"One of my men had to drop an upcoming mission due to an emergency in the family. I am here hoping you could fill in for him."

There was a pause. Kakashi hesitantly looked at his former student. Sasuke's eyes were downcast and eyebrows drawn. There was also a grimness tugging on the ends of his lips, one which Kakashi hadn't seen since the birth of his son.

He could only imagine what the young man was thinking as Kakashi said, "I know this is last minute and-"

"He's too young," Sasuke muttered under his breath. Whether to himself or Kakashi, the older man didn't know.

Finally he just sighed and said, "What's the mission."

* * *

The nursery was dark -save for a lone nightlight in the corner- and quiet. But Sakura wasn't naive to think she'd find her son sleeping.

_That would be asking too much of Sasuke's son_. She rolled her eyes.

Instead, she found him lying on his back, his dark eyes staring up at his mobile. Sakura gave him a smile. "Hello, there, my baby boy. Have you been awake this whole time?" Reaching into the infant's crib, she slid a hand under the boy's back as the other cradled his head. He gave a small coo of appreciation as she slowly lifted him up.

Her breath still caught in her throat every time she got to hold him in her arms. He was just so _perfect._

"Perfect in every way. Itachi."

Sakura remembered the night she had given birth like it was yesterday. Her whole body ached, but the pain seemed to dim at the sight of her newborn. It immediately dissolved once she held his tiny frame to her chest.

"What are we going to name him?" She had asked her husband, though her eyes never left her son's face.

There was a moment where he didn't say anything. At first Sakura thought he hadn't heard her -she was trying to keep her voice low so as not to disturb her sleeping son. Her mouth was already open to ask again when he said, "I was thinking..."

The uncertainty and hesitation in his voice was enough to wrench her eyes away from her bundle of joy and over to her husband. Having spent many mission with him, it was not something she was used to hearing. "Sasuke?"

"Itachi."

At first she was confused. What did Sasuke's older brother have anything to do with... And then it hit her. "You want to...?"

"If you want to." His dark eyes met hers, then looked down. "If you think..."

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she once again she looked down at the baby in her arms. "You'll have some pretty big shoes to fill," she whispered. "Your uncle was an exceptional shinobi, but I think you have what it takes to have made him proud." Looking up she caught the wide eyes of her husband, and nodded. "Itachi is perfect."

"Just perfect," she marveled, carrying him over to the rocking chair they had put in the corner.

The nightlight was enough to illuminate his features. Soft round cheeks, small button nose, almond shaped dark eyes. All framed by dark ebony locks.

"You'll have Konoha's female population eating out of the palms of your little hands," Sakura scoffed. "You are _definitely_ Uchiha. That's for sure."

Sakura rocked the both of them for what seemed like hours. All the while, Itachi stared up at her with wide eyes. "You have your father's looks and silent demeanor. But what did _I_ pass on to you, I wonder."

Lifting the baby slightly to get a better look at his face, she continued, "Smile, Itachi. Won't you smile for mommy?"

But the infant merely gurgled. He didn't even blink.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely your father's son," she sighed.

"You make that sound like a bad thing," a voice behind her commented.

Sakura tried not to chuckle but her smile betrayed her mirth.

"He's awake," Sasuke stated, moving closer towards his family. "Was he..."

"Yup. Like this when I found him." Out of the corner of her eye she eyed him as she asked, "Would you like to hold him, Daddy?"

He accepted the little bundle without any hesitance or prodding. The smile and gentleness that snaked their way onto his features was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"What was that about earlier?" Sasuke's low voice penetrated the quiet and captured the attention of the three month old. Itachi looked up at the man with warped fascination. "The father comment."

"Just trying to get Itachi to smile. But he doesn't. So, naturally, he gets it from you."

"He _is_ my son, Sakura," he smirked smugly.

"Well, he's mine, too. Is asking for one tiny smile too much?" Getting up from the chair, she stood by her husband, both watching the infant watching them. "He also looks a lot like you. Same hair, same eyes, same lack of expression whenever I talk to either of you."

"His eye color is a deeper shade of green than yours." Sasuke squinted into his son's eyes. The child went momentarily cross-eyed from the action. "Sort of."

"My son has my green eyes." She rolled her eyes. "_Sort of._"

"Didn't you say you were a quiet baby? _He's_ quiet."

Itachi looked over at the pretty woman, wondering what was going on.

"What's the mission?" Sakura suddenly asked, fussing over her baby's shirt that had risen. "That's what Kakashi came here for, right?"

At the mention of work, Sasuke released a heavy sigh. "Ah. A simple retrieval mission of a stolen artifact. No more than three days, max."

"Sounds simple enough."

"...I'm thinking of declining."

"Sasuke-kun, why?" Sakura gasped. "Haven't you already agreed to do it?"

"Technically, no. I only asked for mission details and told Kakashi I would sleep on it."

"When do you leave? _If_, you go."

"Noon," came his muttered response. He was looking down at the little baby in his arms. The arms of someone who had taken lives, dealt several blows. Sasuke Uchiha was someone anyone couldn't have expected to become a father. But he was. So with good reason, his next words were, "He's still too young. What if he needs me. What if _you_ need me?"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura giggled, like someone who knew that he was overreacting, "no offense to you but, I'm a ninja, too, you know. I can look out for the both of us."

The man shook his head. "I know you can. That wasn't what I was referring to." He turned to look at his wife. His face was as serious as the times she had seen when she used to go on missions with him. Not something she had seen as of late. "You just gave birth three months ago. I don't think I should leave just yet. It's too soon."

"Look," she sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you and say I feel a hundred percent yet. B_ut_," she added in quickly as she saw her husband open his mouth, "nothing can ever stop me when it comes to the welfare of our child. Of that, I can _assure_ you."

For a moment, Sakura was certain her husband would still fight her on the subject. She's was surprised, however, when all he did was nod and say, "You're right. I'll go."

* * *

Something wasn't right.

Sakura was still half asleep when she managed to pry her eyes open but instinct told her something was off.

After putting down her son for the night, she had walked into her room and collapsed with exhaustion. Caring for the three month old single-handedly was taking a toll on her, as was evident by how easily she could be tired out just by trying to get him to lie down.

The little Uchiha had fought sleep tooth and nail but lost the battle in the end. It was hard enough that he was always expecting his father in the night (like all other nights since Sasuke made a habit of visiting with Itachi since he was brought home from the hospital), but Sakura had been on her own, not knowing how well Itachi would take to the change.

Luckily, not all that bad. He was still sleeping soundly when she made her way into his room. Everything seemed to be as it should.

_It must have been a bad dream that startled me_, reasoned Sakura, recalling waking up with a bad feeling that something was wrong. _You're just anxious for Sasuke's return. That's all._

It was the last night before Sasuke was scheduled to come back home and Sakura couldn't be happier. She had missed him terribly, this being the first time they had been separated since the birth of their son.

Over the lip of the crib, Sakura watched as her son slept peacefully with a smile on her face. Although the babe was not known for crying much, he still had his moments. Sasuke hadn't been wrong when he'd said Itachi was a quiet baby like she had been. Even the nurses at the hospital were amazed of how silent Itachi was, commenting that it would make it easier for the new parents to get some sleep.

It did have its advantages, Sakura had to admit. Most nights were spent catching up on much needed sleep or, _other_ nightly activities. However, more often than not, the silence left her feeling unsettled. Like now.

As a doctor, she had spent her fair share around children from all ages. She knew they cried and whined and did everything they could to get your attention. But with her own child, he could be in grave danger and he wouldn't make a peep. His calm demeanor was always setting her on edge, her mind always coming up with the worst case scenarios.

Her husband had joked about it once. Saying she was being paranoid due to being a new mother. Although, she had caught Sasuke checking in on their son a couple of times whenever he thought she wasn't looking.

It was hard to focus Itachi for long. Sakura's senses were picking up something again, something that made the back of her hair stand on end. What was it? Was she really _that_ paranoid? Or was there more to it than just glittery nerves?

Taking one last look at her baby to make sure he was still snoozing, Sakura turned on his mobile in case he woke up before deciding that a quick sweep of the house was in order. She grabbed a kunia out of her weapons pouch and proceeded down the stairs. First off, the kitchen.

It was quiet, it was dark. The hum of the refrigerator was to be expected but that wasn't were she was getting the uneasy sensation prickling her hearing. A rustling sound was coming from the direction of the living room. So she headed that way.

A man was rummaging through a drawer pushed in the right corner. He grunted as he shut it closed, as if frustrated. The man was of average height, with a black mask pulled over his head. From a distance Sakura could make out the lining of a sword strapped to his back.

Sakura's brows puckered. She couldn't sense any chakra, which meant he was probably a regular civilian. However, she needed to think about Itachi. While this guy may not have been a threat to her, her baby was only a few feet away. She needed to take this guy out quick and silently.

Suddenly, her words she had shared to her husband a couple days ago came back to her: _nothing can ever stop me when it comes to the welfare of our child. Of that, I can _assure_ you._

_Quick and silently_. She nodded. Two things she was _very_ good at.

* * *

The Uchiha compound was swarming with ANBU within minutes of Sakura calling Tsunade to send a team over. She wanted to handle the situation as quietly as possible so as not to attract attention and ANBU were perfect for the job.

What she was not expecting, however, was her mentor to also tag along.

"Shishou," Sakura gasped. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde walked to the younger woman who Tsunade had come to know as a daughter. When Sakura had called to tell her what had happened, Tsuande was quick to react. She knew Sakura and Itachi were by themselves since Sasuke had left for a mission three nights ago, and her student was still delicate from her delivery, even if she said otherwise.

"You didn't think I would just stay in my office, did you?"

"I'm fine."

"And Itachi?"

Instead of answering verbally, Sakura handed Itachi over, who was awake with all the commotion. "Happy. Or as happy as an heir of Sasuke's can be, that is."

For a moment, the older woman said nothing as she smiled down at the baby in her arms. Tsunade always dreamt of having children with her once-love. She supposed this was just as good. "Well, hello there, Itachi Uchiha. Did all this noise wake you?" The babe made a grab at her pigtails as she rocked him from side to side.

She laughed.

Sakura silently watched the exchange for a while before saying, "Tsunade, I want you to keep this between us and ANBU." She further elaborated by adding, "Sasuke doesn't need to know."

Tsunade lifted an eyebrow. "He'll find out, Sakura."

"I know. But I don't want the first thing he hears to be that Itachi and I were in any danger." She snorted. "Which we _weren't_. The guy was hardly a challenge. Besides, I'll tell him... Just at a better time."

"Does this _time_ include you using sex as the upper hand?" When Sakura didn't say anything Tsunade sighed. "As long as you know what you're doing," was all Tsunade had to say on the subject before returning her attention to the boy in her arms.

* * *

_I'm as sick as a dog! R&R to help get me back on my feet!_


	2. Mommy Will Play

**AN:** Since I was being asked a lot for the continuation to this fic, here is the sequel to chapter one. I hope you all enjoy.

_R&R_

* * *

**...Mommy Will Play**

* * *

Sakura watched with amusement as Itachi's eyes tracked the movement of the butterfly that was currently flying around him with interest only that of a child processed when seeing something new for the first time.

The tree they were under was doing a nice job of cooling them off both as the sun continued to grow higher in the sky, causing the temperature around them to skyrocket as well. One of the many hot summer days in Konoha to come.

It was partly because of the beautiful day that Sakura decided to take the opportunity and go on a nice walk with Itachi to the village's massive gates and wait for the arrival of her husband. Another reason was because she couldn't wait another minute.

Sasuke was finally coming home after three days away, and although it had been a simple C-Rank mission and Sakura knew he was more than capable, that hadn't stop her mind from wondering if he was okay or hurt or in danger as she washed dishes, played with her son, stared out a window or, more often than not, staring up at the ceiling, finding herself unable to sleep.

Now her thoughts could be put to rest. Sasuke was on his way home and that meant Itachi would have someone else to keep up at night.

She laughed lightly as she continued to watch as Itachi's chubby hands tried to catch the thing that was buzzing around his face, with no success. "Here, Itachi," Sakura soothed. "Let mommy." Extending her hand, palm up, she enticed the insect to land with a flower she pulled from the grass. "It's called a butterfly. And butterflies like sweet things, like flowers."

Itachi stared up at her with huge eyes. The green in them noticeable under the light. He cooed.

"Flowers come in all shapes, sizes and colors. They also emit a smell to help all sorts of insects land on them. Just like this guy." She moved her hand up and down, recapturing Itachi's attention again. "I bet if Shino were here, he could tell you all sorts of things about butterflies. I'm afraid my knowledge is pretty limited, kiddo."

Itachi once again made a grab for it now that it had stopped moving, but was enough to jar the creature into flight. It floated overhead for a while before disappearing completely into the sky above. "Wave bye-bye, Itachi." Sakura grabbed a hand to move up and down. It was then his eyes landed on the flower she still held. "Now this thing I can tell you quite a bit about, seeing as my best friend is always going on and on about them. This is called a flower. A daisy, to be exact."

His eyes went from the thing in her hand to his mother's face. Wondering if this thing would fly away like the last one had.

"Like I said before, flowers come in many different styles. And every style of flower has it's own smell. What do you think about the smell of a daisy, Itachi?" Sakura asked the three-month old as she placed the object under his small nose.

The first thing he wanted to do was put it in his mouth. But every time he tried that, the beautiful woman pulled it away, only to place it back where it had been. So then he tried to look at it up close. But every time he did _that_, his eyes crossed and he could no longer see the object clearly. What was he suppose to do with this thing if he couldn't eat it?

"Itachi," Sakura called. His eyes swiveled to hers. "Like mommy does." And put the flower under her nose. "You breath in, Itachi. That's all." Then placed it back in front of him.

The infant tried doing what the pretty woman was doing. But all he got for his troubles was an itch up his nose and suddenly- "_Achoo!_"

He stilled. What was _that_?

"Bless you, sweetheart," Sakura smiled. "I guess flowers aren't your thing."

"Good thing too or else Sasuke would have a fit." Itachi jumped in his mother's arms at the new sound. He looked over his shoulder and gawked up at the newcomer in surprise.

Genma, in his usual jounin flak jacket and ever present senbon dangling between grinning lips, strode up to where Sakura and Itachi were sitting. He stopped about a foot away, bending at the waist to eye the infant. "Hello, Itachi. This is the first time we've met officially. I'm Genma Shiranui. An elite jounin, a powerful fighter, personal bodyguard to the Hokage, a-"

"A gatekeeper, apparently," Sakura teased.

"It's been a slow day for missions. I volunteered." He shrugged. "I just came over to tell you that we got confirmation from Kakashi's group. They will be arriving in five."

"You hear that, Itachi? Daddy's coming home!"

"Daddy Sasuke..." Genma raised his head up to the sky before shaking it with a snicker. "Now I have heard everything," he said, before offering up one last grin and walked back to inform the others on post.

"Bet he wouldn't say it to your dad's face," Sakura whispered to Itachi. "Sasuke may have mellowed out ever since you came into the picture but that doesn't mean he can't still throw down with the best of them!

"Now come on, you," she said, juggling Itachi comfortably against her hip as she stood. "Let's go welcome daddy home."

* * *

At the first sight of her husband's familiar spikes, Sakura felt her stomach do flips and her knees go weak. She wondered briefly if the mere sight of her husband would always affect her with such a punch. Then she realized she didn't care. Sakura never wanted that feeling to ebb. The love she held for him, and now their son, it was like a fantastic dream. Only this dream, had come true.

He was in the way back, deep in conversation with Kakashi when the silver-haired jounin suddenly looked her way. He smiled, if the curving of his cheek under his mask was any indication, turned back to Sasuke to say something, and then clapped him on the back. It was only then that Sasuke finally looked up, eyes wide.

Sakura beamed and held Itachi slightly higher for Sasuke to see. The man's eyes grew wider, if it was even possible, and Sakura would have laughed at the sight if the group of incoming ninja hadn't already been crossing the village's threshold and simultaneously cooing over Itachi. Kakashi and Sasuke were the last ones to come in before the screeching and groaning of metal and wood started up as the gates closed behind them.

"What are you doing out here?" were her husband's first words to her.

At once, Sakura's smile slipped and she easily glared at him. "It's nice to see you too, _darling_."

Sasuke shook his head. Sometimes he had to remind himself to think before he spoke. Especially when around the mother of his child. "Ah. You too," he muttered.

It was quiet for a beat. Kakashi looked between his former students and wondered briefly how Sasuke had ever managed to land himself a wife, what with how dense he could be sometimes. Then chalked it up to luck. "I have things to do so...yeah," Kakashi lamely excused himself, patted Itachi once on the head, and immediately disappeared behind a cloud of smoke and leaves.

The infant on his part jumped. Hadn't there been a person standing right there a second ago? Where did he go?

"I only meant that you should be at home resting," Sasuke finally said.

At the sound of his voice, Itachi looked up, curiosity shining in his dark emerald eyes. The little boy remembered hearing that voice on nights were sleep eluded him. Itachi didn't know what the man was saying, only that it was a voice of comfort. And one he hadn't heard in a while.

Lifting his hands in the air, Itachi waved them around in order to get his father's attention.

Sasuke's eyes brightened at the sight of his son. In the three days it took to complete the mission, he was itching to get back to Itachi and Sakura's side. It had taken a few words from Kakashi to keep Sasuke from running off for home.

"Itachi," Sasuke said with a smile. He was finally home.

* * *

"He missed you a lot," Sakura was saying, enjoying the feel of the leisurely walk back to their home. "Most nights he didn't want to sleep. I think he thought you were going to come in at any time."

"Really?" Sasuke smirked. He looked over at the little boy he now carried in his arms. "Is that right, Itachi?" The boy in question merely looked up at him in wonderment.

"That's right. Although, he wasn't the only one." Sasuke turned his attention to his wife. Sakura was looking up at him, giving him one of her dazzling smiles that always seemed to make his heart rate speed up and his breath quicken at the same time. "You?"

"Me." Her small hand snaked into his, intertwining their fingers together. He squeezed hers in silent thanks before she let go. "How was the mission?"

At the mention of his assignment Sasuke groaned. Itachi took a look at his father curiously, studying him. Feeling his son's eyes on him, Sasuke looked over at the little boy and smiled while placing a light hand on his head. Sakura noted it wasn't one of his trademark smirks but an honest to goodness smile. She couldn't help a smile of her own as she said, "That bad?"

"It was a pain," he admitted. "It could have easily been a solo mission if it hadn't been on enemy territory."

"So Kakashi believes in strength in numbers. Good for him. I for one, am glad you went along. Our senpai isn't exactly getting younger, you know."

"I'm telling him that next time I see him," Sasuke smirked.

"Go ahead. He's scared of me anyway."

Itachi's eyes volleyed between his parents. They were looking at each other funny, smiling at each other as they did. Whatever was going on, they seemed to be happy, unlike how he had remembered his mother last night. Her eyes weren't her usual bright color. They were dark and troubled. Itachi also remembered the woman with the big chest and long hair. She had been fun.

"What did the two of you do while I was away?" Sasuke casually asked, as if reading his son's mind, but missed the look of guilt that flashed cross his wife's face as he looked down at Itachi sucking on him thumb.

"Oh, nothing much," she evasively answered. But knowing her husband, Sakura knew Sasuke would not be happy with her if she kept putting it off until later to tell him the truth. Besides, why would he be mad if she did tell him? After all, she and Itachi were safe, no one was hurt -save for the intruder but Sakura was doing her job of protecting her and her own. Even Tsunade seemed to have been pleased with her quick work!

_He should be proud of me_, she thought riotously. And with that uplifting thought, Sakura bluntly said, "There was an intruder in the house but I took care of him. Itachi was even asleep. It wasn't until ANBU showed up that he woke up but by then the matter had already been taken care of. Even Tsunade was there."

There. That wasn't so hard. Now, why had she been worried again?

"...someone had broken in...?"

She chanced a glance at her husband. His eyes were no longer the onyx shade she had come to know. They were blood red, the tomes of the sharingan were spinning wildly with his growing temper.

Oh, yeah. Now she remembered why. "Before you get mad, Sasuke-kun, I just want to say that it wasn't a big deal-" Oops. All too late, Sakura realized her mistake. She tried to backtrack but Sasuke cut her off.

"_Not a big deal_? Our son could have been hurt! _You_ could have been hurt. So don't tell me it wasn't _a big deal_." Didn't she know this already? How could she think their welfare was not important?

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant," she sighed. "_At all._ What I meant was, the guy who broke in didn't stand a chance against me. Not only was he a _civilian_ but he was carrying a sword. C'mon, a _sword_? Who carries a _sword_ to a break in and rob a place?" A warning belling was going off in her head again. And the scowl on her husband's face was not making her feel better, either. Maybe she should stop using the word 'sword'? But Sakura was nervous. And when she got nervous... "I mean, I know you carry a sword but you're shinobi so that doesn't count. This guy was not your typical burglar if he's hefting around a sword." _Stop saying sword!_ "That's not...what you wanted to hear, huh?"

"Sakura," Sasuke growled. If he hadn't been holding their son, he would have dragged his hands through his hair in annoyance. As it was, Itachi was dozing off against his chest. His light snores were faint. The last thing Sasuke wanted to do was wake him. If what Sakura told him was true, then Itachi hadn't been getting enough sleep at night.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Again." Sakura stopped him in his tracks. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears and red from fatigue but the last thing Sakura wanted to do was go to bed knowing the one man in the world she loved to death was angry with her. "I promise you, we were _fine_. I took down the guy in less than three seconds and had ANBU take care of it afterwards. _I swear._"

At the sight of her weary form Sasuke felt the tension leave his body. His wife was obviously tired from looking out for their son in the last three days by herself when he knew she was still recovering. He himself was exhausted, too.

It was time to settle this and go home.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," he started. "You did nothing wrong. You were looking out for our family. Like you gave me your word you would. You have nothing to be sorry for," and pulled her into a side embrace.

Sakura melted into him at once, letting go of a shuddering sigh. "Does this mean you're not mad at me?" she muttered hesitantly into his shoulder.

"I never was. It's just." He shook his head and she pulled away far enough to see his face. "The first mission I go away for and you have to confront someone on your own? I know you're more then capable to handle things like that but... This is all new to me. Being a husband. Being a father. I just..."

"I understand, Sasuke-kun. You were worried. You feel like you should have been there to protect us and I understand. But guess what? Itachi has two, very powerful shinobi for parents and whether it's one or the both of us looking out for him, no harm will come to our son." She suddenly smiled up at him. He smiled back. "Can we go home now? I really want to get you to bed."

Sasuke rose a black-winged brow as his smile turned into a mischievous smirk and proceeded to lead his wife with an arm around her shoulder. "Someone's impatient."

"Oh, shut up." She gave him a warm smile. "But I wasn't lying when I said I missed you."

This time, he didn't doubt her. "I missed you, too."

It really _was_ good to be back home.


	3. To the Ends of the Earth

**to the ends of the earth -**

**and beyond**

* * *

Her legs were on _fire_!

Every muscle in her body was telling her to stop, to quit. While with each intake of air she took, whether through the nose or mouth, felt like she was inhaling pure, unfiltered fumes. The burn started at the base of her throat and ended somewhere between her calves and thighs (at this point she could no longer feel the base of her feet -they had gone numb a while back).

And still Sakura kept on running. Never stopping, never slowing.

_Gotta keep running. Gotta keep running. Gotta keep running..._

The words repeated themselves like a mantra through her head. Actually melding together as one in between the pounding between her ears from the blood rushing and her labored breath.

_Gottakeeprunninggottakeeprun ninggottakeeprunning_...

And yet she never let up. In fact, Sakura seemed to be pushing herself to move even faster until she was no longer just staring at the back of her partner's backside. Now she was shoulder to shoulder with him.

Sneaking a glance at the man, Sakura would have laughed if she had the air or energy to do so. His eyes were narrowed, full of concentration and determination. His fists were balled into white knuckled fists, shoulders tense, muscles in his neck and jaw taut with tension. So much so that the woman was afraid her partner would dislocate his bottom jaw with the force of his strain.

_And I can't spare the chakra on him when I'm trying to keep my own legs from bowing out on me._

Again she would have laughed but all she managed was a weak cough.

Sasuke's eyes quickly turned to her. He had been so absorbed by his own thoughts, keeping the pain at bay, trying to keep moving faster, that he had almost forgot all about Sakura.

_She's tired_, he thought. _She's at her limit. And so am I._

Extending a hand out to grab hers, jade eyes shot to onyx ones. A brow rose in silent confusion. "Let's stop," he rasped out.

But she wasn't having any of it. Sakura shook her head in a negative.

"Sakura," he growled, indicating with his chin up ahead.

Following his lead Sakura looked up... And would have cried if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes were practically dried up due to the winds whipping past her at such speeds.

Konoha's outer gates had never looked more beautiful than they did that moment.

"Stop," Sasuke's rough voice said again. This time she listened.

"We...made it..." she panted out, using her husband for support.

"Did you think otherwise?"

"No, it's just... We had a two day travel on our hands and we made it one... I could have sworn it couldn't be done when we left Tea Country. After all, Port City isn't exactly just around the corner."

Sasuke nodded. He had had the same train of thought while they began their journey, even though it had been his idea to begin with. "But we're here now?" he offered. "Want me to carry you the rest of the way?"

Sakura didn't need to look up at the man at her side to know he was most definitely smirking. She could tell it in his voice. "Why? So you could tell everyone I couldn't make it on my own? I've made it this far, I'll be damned if you take all the credit."

"Ever the feminist," he sighed, but followed his wife's lead towards home, now at a more tolerable pace. "Do you think we made it in time?"

"After all the effort and chakra power we put into that sprinting marathon, we better have."

Sasuke couldn't help but agree.

* * *

"You guys sure you don't want to at least go home for a quick freshening up?" Naruto eyed both his friends up and down. He had expected something like this would happen once he found out his friends were on the way, even though the trip called for a two days travel. He had not been wrong. "Because -and I can't stress this enough- you both look like you've been to hell and back."

"We're fine."

The blond jumped in surprise as they both answered in unison. "You know, it's weird how the two of you do that. Next thing you know, you'll be finishing up each other's sentences."

"Wouldn't that be cute."

"No, _no_, Sakura-chan. _Creepy_ is more like it."

Said woman chuckled. "Look, can you just tell us if we made it in time?" Her voice was suddenly serious, all traces of joking and teasing gone. "Are we late...?"

And even though Sakura was married now with her childhood sweetheart and had a child and life seemed to be falling into place... Naruto knew she would never change. Not really. She was still the type of person who would go to great lengths to please someone. This time was no exception.

"No," Naruto gave her a reassuring smile. It took a second but she finally smiled back. He thought she looked beautiful dispute her haggard appearance. "You two haven't missed much. Everyone is just still arriving and Hinata is keeping everyone under control and entertained. Although," he frowned slightly, "I don't get it. Itachi is turning a year old and you insist on having a party just for that? He won't even remember it when he grows up."

"Oh, Naruto," Sakura sighed. "He may not remember, but Sasuke-kun and I will. So when Itachi grows up to ask how we celebrated his first year of life, we can say-"

"We spent it running, 500 miles all the way from Tea Country to Konoha nonstop, just to make it and be with him," Sasuke smirked down at his wife. "If anything, it should garner us the Best Parents of The Year award."

"You got _that_ right."

"...I still don't get it," Naruto shook his blond head of hair.

"Don't worry, Naruto. You will when you have your own children. Which reminds me... Just _how many_ do you and Hinata plan to have?"

At the mention of the blue-haired, lavender-eyed Hyuuga heiress, Naruto almost tripped over his own two feet while simultaneously chocking on his own tongue. "We're just friends," he muttered, trying to sound calm but at the same time couldn't help the blush that crept over his features.

"Well you might want to think about making a move sometime soon," Sakura grinned teasingly. "You aren't exactly getting younger with the years."

"I'm twenty-five years old, _thank you very much_! _I'm_ still young! _I_ got time! And... And..." Without anything more to say, he desperately added, "And Hinata-chan and I are _just friends!_"

And with that, angrily stocked off to enjoy the party being held at the park, thanks to the help of Hinata who had organized everything upon the request of the two parents that had been gone...but was still only a friend who just so happened to be a girl but nothing more.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered while Sakura giggled at her teammate's expense.

"That's what he gets for calling us creepy. Now," she smiled widely, "shall we go greet our birthday boy?"

"Covered in dirt, sweat and all," he agreed with a smile of his own.

* * *

_Today is my birthday -and Itachi's as well, it seems. To celebrate, I give this fic to myself to give to _you_!_

_P.S. From here onwards, all stories will be their own individual story and will jump around with time. It is essentially a bunch of short stories about family, love, and, _of course_, sasuXsaku :)_

_R&R -it's my birthday..._


	4. Babysitting

**Babysitting**

* * *

The little boy's eyes watched in warped fascination as fire erupted from his father's mouth.

It was hands down the most amazing thing Itachi had ever seen. His mother thought he was still too young to be introduced to anything shinobi related. Except for the rubber shuriken and kunia set his godfather Naruto had given to him for Christmas, Itachi never once was allowed to go near his "parent's toys."

Not that child understood why. Itachi's mother was always telling him that sharing was good. Yet they couldn't bother to share with him? What was that all about?

Little Itachi didn't understand it. Their toys looked a lot more fun this his. They looked shinier, more exciting. Though, he couldn't understand why. They were made of plastic just like his, right? So what was the big deal?

Still, Sakura was overprotective of her young nine month old son and had strictly prohibited her husband from teaching their son any jutsu while she was away on a mission to help a neighboring village train their medics.

She didn't say, however, anything about Sasuke _showing_ Itachi jutsu.

As the flames died out, leaving only wisps of smoke to rise into the blue sky above, Sasuke turned his attention to his son who sat a few yards away and stated, "That is called The Great Fireball jutsu. It was taught to me by my father. And something I hope to pass down to you someday, Itachi."

Upon hearing his name, the infant clapped his hands while simultaneously waving them around wildly in the air in the opes to catch his father's attention.

Sasuke smiled as he walked over to where Itachi had been sitting on the grass enjoying the show and picked him up. The little boy's coos grew louder once he was in his father's arms. "Let's keep this between us. Your mother doesn't need to know." It was a good thing the boy hadn't fully developed his vocabulary and couldn't tell Sakura about this.

"_Fi-fi_..." the nine month old struggled, cheeks turning red from the concentration.

Sasuke was halfway out of the training fields when he caught his son's faint voice. He rose a brow in curiosity. "...Itachi?"

"_Fi-fi_... _Fiya jussu_!"

The man stopped dead in his tracks and gaped down at the infant in his arms. The boy couldn't even form a coherent sentence and _already_ he was going to get Sasuke into a lot of trouble with his wife. This did not bode well for the chances that Sasuke would live past his wife's wrath long enough to witness his son form real sentences.

Suddenly remembering about his son's affinity for a good meal, Sasuke tentatively asked, "...Are you...hungry? Food?" hoping it was the solution to his problem.

At the sound of his favorite word, Itachi immediately forgot all about the magic trick his father had been talking about and instead chanted, "_Fewd_, _fewd_!"

Sasuke nodded. "That's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

_Sorry it's short. I'm on my way into work and this just popped into my head. I hope you like babysitter!Sasuke.  
_

_R&R_


	5. News

**Good News, Bad News**

* * *

"I was thinking perhaps we could break it to him gently. You know, _delicate_ like."

"He's a man, Sakura. He doesn't need to be told _delicately_. Just _tell_ him."

"Sasuke-kun, he's only four years old and this is a fragile issue to bring up. He needs to be sat down and told patiently with love and understanding and-"

"So, you want him to sleep through your whole speech? Is that your plan?" Sasuke smirked when his wife kicked him underneath the table. "Because I think it would work."

"Jerk." She rubbed at her eyes with one hand while the other rubbed her lower back. "Could you please get serious? This is important."

"I know it is. I just don't think we need to dumb it down for him. He's a smart boy. He'll understand." When his wife didn't immediately reply, Sasuke added, "What are you so worried about?"

Pink hair flew off her shoulders with the shake of her head. Looking up into her husband's eyes she admitted, "I don't know how Itachi will react to the news, is all." She shrugged. "Most kids don't...take it well."

Sasuke brows dipped in a noticeable frown. "I had no idea..."

She bobbed her head once. "It happens. Especially in kids as young as Itachi."

"He's four," Sasuke said as he thought out loud. "His uncle was a year older than him when the same thing happened to him."

"You're forgetting your brother was not like most children his age, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said gently. Her husband didn't reply. "Your brother was unique. Had qualities in a five year old that our child does not. Our son may not be okay with this like your brother was."

For a moment no one said anything. Sasuke was mulling over what Sakura had just told him as said woman busied herself with making a pot of tea. Somewhere in the back of his mind Sasuke wanted to tell her to sit down and let him do it but she would just brush him off, anyway.

It was true his brother was unlike other kids his age. Even growing up, Itachi was still the odd man out. Was it possible his own son would not except the situation? Would he turn his back on them? What if he became the distant and cold young man Sasuke had been when _he_ was a boy?

To watch the smile dry up or witness the joy radiating out of Itachi's emerald eyes suddenly die... Could Sasuke live with that?

"No," he whispered.

"Hmm? What was that, darling?" Sakura inclined her head to the side but did not turn away from what she was doing. "I couldn't hear you."

"No," he repeated again, more firmly this time. "Itachi _will_ be okay with this. I know it." _He will. He will. He will..._

"Here." She placed a cup in front of him, which he took gratefully. "If you say he'll be okay, then I have no reason to doubt you."

* * *

Exactly three on the dot, Itachi Uchiha burst through the door of his home.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" He called out, expecting them to be in the living room like they always were whenever he got home from school. "Mom?"

A voice answered, "We're in the kitchen!" and so that's where he headed.

"I'm home!"

"Yes, sweetheart, we know," Sakura grinned. "Actually, I think everyone in Konoha could hear you the first time."

"Food?" Itachi asked, looking around for something to eat. Why else would his parents be in the kitchen?

"Well, actually-"

"Itachi, your mother and I have something to tell you," cut in Sasuke, earning him a sideways glare from his wife.

"What is it?"

Sakura sighed. _It's now or nothing. Remember,_ _I am a shinobi. I endure._ "Itachi, sweetheart, your father and I... That is, _we_ wanted to tell you something important. But before I say anything further, I just want you to know that we love you _very much_. Itachi, you mean everything to us and no matter what, you will _always_ be special to us. Nothing will change. Well, not much anyway-"

"Oh, no! You're getting a _divorce_?!" Itachi had once heard a couple of his classmates talking the subject. Saying their parents no longer loved one another so splitting up was the only option. At the time, Itachi knew that would never happen to _his_ parents. They were in love, worked well together, made each other happy.

But what if it had all been a lie?

"I-Itachi! Where did you hear such a thing?" Sakura sputtered in shock. Even Sasuke choked on his drink.

"You said that not matter what...you guys would always love me...and you said there would be change..." The little Uchiha wailed at the top of his lungs. His day had been a good day. They were giving out his favorite food in the cafeteria and the weather had finally been nice to go out and play. Now he had to hear his parents were getting a _divorce_?

He cried harder.

"I-I don't... We..."

"Son, your mother and I are not getting a divorce," Sasuke stated when he realized Sakura wouldn't be able to get the words out.

Itachi sniffed, tears still running down his cheeks but was trying to hold it back. His father was present, after all, and he didn't want to look weak in front of him. "But mama said-"

"_Never said_ we were getting... Should I just tell him?"

"Please," Sakura squeaked out, taking a grateful gulp of tea.

"Your mother is pregnant. We're expecting another baby soon."

"A... A _baby_?" _That_ was what his parents were trying to tell him all along? Wait. That also meant- "I'm going to be a big brother?" He had always wanted a little brother...

"Yes, sweetheart. You're going to be a big brother. However, it's not-"

"I'm going to be a big brother! _Yippee_!" and ran off to tell the rest of Konoha the good news... As if they hadn't already heard.

"Oh, great. Now he's run off," Sakura huffed. She turned to look at her husband who was calmly sipping his tea again. "Shouldn't you go after him and tell him he won't be having a baby brother, but a baby _sister_?"

Sasuke shook his head. "He'll find out eventually. The rest of the village already does."

"You know something? You were right. _Gentle schmentle_. We should have just done it your way in the beginning," she sighed.

"Don't worry," he smirked. "We'll get it right. _Next time_."

* * *

_Be honest. How many of you thought they were actually talking about divorce? Haha._

_R&R_


	6. Between Men

**Between Men**

* * *

Itachi was sitting up in his new bed wondering, why in the world hadn't his parents let him sleep with them like they always had before, when the answer finally donned on him: what if the reason they had moved him into his own room with his own bed was because they were mad at him?

Itachi stilled. Had he done something wrong and had not even been aware of it?

No, the two year-old concluded. He couldn't remember a single thing he had done to deserve this kind of punishment. In fact, Itachi remembered his parents being awfully comforting and loving earlier that day. If not more so than usual.

He had not thought anything of it. After all, his parents were the nicest in the world! There could be _no way_ they'd ever be mad at him.

And with that reasonable thought, the little boy grabbed the bottle near his bed and greedily drank the warm milk inside. He kicked at his blankets and stubbornly refused to lie down and fall asleep even though he was tired.

The noise outside was scaring him anyway and he didn't want to be alone with it. So Itachi kicked a little at the wall his bed was pressed up against out of spite and frustration but quickly stopped after a few second when his foot began to hurt.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Sakura chewed on her fingernails, crossing and uncrossing her legs as she sat on the bed. Her husband watched her over the top of the book he was reading and wondered if he should ask what was wrong.

Of course, Sasuke knew _what_ was wrong. And if he didn't at least _pretend_ to console her before going to bed, he'd look like the bad guy.

And if he came off looking like the bad guy, he may as well go sleep in the rain.

Skipping over the obvious, he bluntly yet gently said, "He will be fine, Sakura. Come to bed."

But all his wife managed to do was shake her head and continue to chew her nails down. "I don't think this is going to work out," Sakura finally muttered behind her fingers. Sasuke didn't move or respond but she knew he was listening. "Maybe we made a mistake?"

"We decided when Itachi turned two, he would get his own bed and stop sleeping with us. You agreed and you cannot back out now."

"I know, but Sasuke-kun, it's past eleven and he's still wide awake," Sakura protested, her chakra easily picking up on her son's weak one. It was awake and restless. Just like the rest of them. "He's not used to his new bed. And to make matters worse, the weather outside is frightening him."

She could tell because whenever a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky or boomed in rage, Itachi's faint chakra would jump, causing Sakura's very essence to jump with it. It took all her self control just to stay on the bed.

"So maybe it's the storm that's keeping him up, not his new environment." Kami knew Sasuke was exhausted with trying to keep up with his hyperactive son all day. And even though he would have loved to be wrapped around his wife, _practically _thinking, Sasuke knew _that_ was not going to happen. His system craved sleep more than it craved sex.

But with Itachi wide awake and frightened, there was no way Sakura was falling asleep anytime soon. And if she wasn't falling asleep, then unfortunately, neither was he.

Another clash of lightning, another spike of chakra. Sakura finally made up her mind. "That's it. He's sleeping with us."

"Sakura..."

"Itachi is still a baby, Sasuke-kun. _My_ baby and he needs sleep."

"You coddle him far too much, Sakura. He is _my_ son and _my_ son will survive one night of rain. He is Uchiha, after all."

"But-"

"Didn't you just get home a few hours ago?" he asked.

That stopped her. The question was so out of the blue Sakura momentarily forgot what she was about to say. It's true, a few hours ago she had come back from a Code Yellow at the hospital. But what did that have to do with...

"Go take a long shower," was all Sasuke said as he placed his book off to the side and snuggled down for bed. "You have been at work, worrying about other people and then you come home to worry about Itachi that you forgot to clean up."

Sakura blinked. Did her husband just say she _smelled_ bad?

But before the screaming could commence, Sasuke quickly amended, "You have faint traces of blood in your hair."

Pulling out a handful of pink tresses, Sakura observed that, yes, she did. She thought she got it all off at the hospital. "Fine," she sighed in defeat. "But keep an eye on him while I clean up okay?"

He only answered her with a light "Hn."

Five minutes later when Sasuke heard the water running, he made his way into his son's bedroom, and quietly closed the door behind him.

Itachi was sitting upright in his brand new toddler bed that his godfather Naruto had gotten him for his second birthday. At first, when Naruto announced he was getting Itachi a bed, Sasuke feared it would be some orange monstrosity. But it was practical sized, about a foot off the ground, and dark navy blue, which matched perfectly with everything else in Itachi's room -much to the relief of the father.

Ever few seconds Itachi would kick the wall, only to stop, pause, rest, and repeat the process all over again.

Sasuke tried not to smirk.

The little boy finally stopped his routine long enough to look up when he sensed a second person in the room with him. His senses may not have been as honed as his mother's but Itachi was quickly able to determine who was who. For example, he could recognize that strong signature anywhere.

He stood up with support from the wall, holding his bottle with one hand, and then cried out happily when he saw the man. "Da!"

Sasuke silently observed the the action going on outside the window before walking over to his son's side and sitting down. He frowned down a little at the boy and crossed his arms over his chest for good measure. "You're suppose to be asleep, Itachi."

"No sleep, Da," Itachi whined, pointing to the window as another gust of wind shook the panel hard enough to rattle it. Itachi shuddered.

Sasuke stared at his son for a moment until finally the frown he had worn slowly disappeared. The man sighed and held a hand out. Itachi didn't need to be told twice as he raced into his father's arms, snuggling right into his chest with a content sigh. "So much like your mother," he quietly said. "And she complains you take after me."

"Ma?" The elder Uchiha watched his son bring his bottle up to his mouth and chug his milk again.

"Aa. Listen, son. I don't have much time. Your mother will be out of the bathroom soon. I need you to go to lie down and sleep."

"_Nooo_," Itachi whined once more.

"The storm will not harm you. It's just rain. Just water."

"Wawa?" The little boy cocked his head to the side.

Sasuke nodded. "It will not hurt you, Itachi. There is nothing more stronger than your dad, after all," he smirked.

Itachi looked to the bed, then to the window, then to the bed again before settling his sights on it with a pout.

"Your mother agrees you should sleep. In _here_ from now on. What would you have me do about her?"

Itachi kicked at his bed and Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "Well, I certainly would like to kick her, but I don't think she'd enjoy it very much unless we were sparring."

Itachi looked pensive for a moment, before removing his bottle from his mouth. He crawled closer and offered his dad the bottle.

"You keep that," Sasuke shook his head.

"Share!"

The man sighed again. This was taking too long. Sasuke needed to hurry before his wife got out of her shower and realized he had gone to check on their son. She would call him a hypocrite and would never let him live it down.

Sasuke gently pushed back the bottle and said, "You drink it. It's yours."

Itachi didn't seem happy about it, but relented as he rubbed at his eyes.

"You're tired. Lay down and go to sleep," Sasuke ordered.

Again the child whimpered in protest, but when he lowered his hand and looked up to see his dad frown again he quickly scurried on the bed to do as he was being told. Shoving the bottle away and turning on his side, Itachi yawned as he finally closed his eyes. Sasuke got up to pull the blanket over him, then checked to make sure the windows were secured shut and the curtains drawn closed. Sasuke silently watched as Itachi fell into sleep.

He walked back into his own room seconds later only to realize his wife was no longer in the bathroom. Shit. The rain had been so loud that he hadn't even heard the shower turn off. He thought up of a good excuse she'd buy when her voice broke though his thoughts from behind.

"I came out and noticed you weren't in the room," she said, drying her hair with a towel. "Where did you go?"

He said the first thing that came to mind. "I was thirsty. I went downstairs for a glass of water."

"Oh," was all she said as she returned to the chore of drying her hair. It was silent for a moment before she added, "You know, your kick could cause _some_ damage. But mine would _kill_ you. You sure you still want to take me on?"

The weary man was in the process of climbing into bed when he realized she wasn't going to press him for more information. He immediately stilled at her words. Shit _again_. She knew.

"You knew," he stated the obvious.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "_Of course_, I knew. Next time, try turning off the receiver in our room, genius."

He looked up next to their bed and, yes indeed, there was the receiving end of the baby monitor, flaring up slightly as Itachi snoozed away.

He opened his mouth say something -_anything_- when she cut in with, "Watcha gonna do now, you hypocrite?" She smirked.

"I'll show you what I'm going to do," he hissed. Lifting and carrying her over to the bed, Sasuke deposited her in a heap. She wetted her lips in anticipation. It had been too long since they were last intimate. Having a baby sleep with them had been tough on their sex life.

_But not anymore. Finally! Damn, it feels like our wedding night all over again!_

Not even bothering to lift the covers, Sasuke followed suit after his wife and...

...promptly fell asleep on the spot.

He was exhausted, after all.

* * *

_My husband and I saw a pair of baby monitors in a store and we started using them like walkie talkies. Thus, this fic was born._

_R&R_


	7. Playing House

**Playing House**

* * *

"Uhm, guys? Your sons on the roof..."

"_Again_," supplied Ino, paying no mind to the adventurous toddler or her gaping companion, as she went over to sit down next to her friend in the backyard. "_Woah_, there girl! Any bigger and that chair your sitting on won't be able to support you." That earned her a punch to the shoulder. "Ow."

Sakura was sitting on a lawn chair, enjoying the sun in the sky and a drink in one hand, while the other cradled her belly contently.

Eight months pregnant and huge meant she didn't have to climb after her son. Sakura should have been worried, but after watching the little boy do it 50 times or so over, the shock eventually wore off. Still, it was time to send her husband after him.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura swiveled halfway in her chair -which wasn't far- and tried to locate her spouse.

Said man came out of the house, holding a new round of lemonade and nodded briefly at the two new members of the group. He then looked to where Naruto was still looking up, jaw gone slack in awe. "I thought Itachi did that later in the day?" was all Sasuke had to say as he refilled his wife's glass and set the pitcher down.

Sakura shrugged. "Well, he decided to do it earlier. 'Sides, we _do_ have company. Maybe he's just showing off for them."

"Showing off. Wonder where he gets _that_ from." Ino muttered with a roll of her blue sapphire eyes.

Sasuke ignored the comment. "I got him last time. It's your turn, Sakura," he pointed up.

"I know..."She struggled to get up, trying to push herself out of the chair she was sunk in.

Naruto awoke from his dazed stupor to disagree. "She's _pregnant_, Sasuke you _ass_! You can't send Sakura-chan up there!"

"I was just kidding," muttered Sasuke, waving her back down.

She sank back into the chair and studied Naruto as he began to chew on his nails in fast succession. "Don't worry, Naruto" she said with a smile. "Itachi does this _all_ the time." Which, in retrospect, had _not_ been the right thing to say to a first time father.

"All the..._time_?" He looked like he was about to pass out.

Ino leapt out of her seat and guided her companion to the chair she had been occupying. "I tell ya, Sak. This man can survive beatings from Tsunade, use up all his chakra and still fight and _win_, control the Nine Tails with ease, and has taken out some of Konoha's deadliest foes. But show him a little kid on top of a house and he turns to putty." She shook her blonde head of hair. "The only other time you were this shook up, Naruto, was when you proposed to Hinata."

"Children should not be able do that at that age yet," Naruto defended.

"They do if Sasuke Uchiha is their daddy."

The elder Uchiha approached the side of the house and suddenly vanished, only to reappear behind his son at the top. He had used a jutsu, however his son had scaled without the use of chakra. It just went to show Sasuke how physically strong his child was -the seven year old hadn't even broken a sweat climbing.

Although, Sasuke supposed, Itachi's strength may have been the result of Sakura passing on her genetic gifts. While he, at 29 and having trained for ages, preferred the uses of chakra over physical strength.

Itachi looked up at his father with a smile, showing off his missing front tooth. "Hi, Dad!"

"Get down you," Sasuke said. "You know your mother doesn't like you playing up here."

"I'm not _playing_! I'm _training_!" Itachi corrected. He decided to demonstrate to his father what he had learned at school that day, but his foot suddenly slipped, making Naruto gasp. Even Ino flinched. Sakura continued to drown her drink in gulps.

But before the boy could fall, Sasuke, hung by the soles of his feet with chakra, grabbed Itachi by the ankle. "And I suppose _this_ is part of your training?" Sasuke smirked.

The boy had the nerve to smirk back while hanging upside down and giggled.

Ino was shaking her head, muttering something that sounded like "crazy family" but Sakura wasn't sure. Her attention was now on her little boy and husband. "Can you two get down here already? I'm hungry!"

Sasuke nodded, but under his breath he murmured, "Her son nearly dies and she's hungry." He shook his head in disbelief.

"So you guys go through this all day, eh?" Naruto was saying as Sasuke approached, son over his shoulder. "It's a good thing Hinata-chan and I got lucky. We had a girl on our first try."

"I hear girls are the worst," Ino dramatically threw her hands in the air. "_Oh yeah_! My father always talked about how, growing up, he would always be chasing the boys away from me with his weapons." She laughed. "And that was before I turned _six_!"

"_Si-si-si_-"

"Oops. I think I broke him."

"Don't sweat it, Naruto. I'm sure you and Hinata won't have this kind of problem with little Hana-chan." Sakura suddenly frowned. "Although..."

"What? _What_?!" Naruto would have shook her if she hadn't been pregnant.

"Well, studies have shone that kids that look like one parent usually gain the personalities of the other parent. For example, Itachi may look like Sasuke-kun, but he got my wild streak. Hana-chan looks more like Hinata so it's possible she got your..."

But before Sakura could so much as finish, the blonde male was already running out of the compound and down the street, yelling "Out of my way!" as he made his way home.

"Now _that_," she chuckled, "is what I call broken."

* * *

_A bit short, but work beckons. Why can't _this_ be my job instead of tending to a candy shop?!_

_R&R_


	8. All at a Price

**All at a Price**

* * *

Father and son both sat side-by-side enjoying a bowl of Konoha's finest ramen.

Sasuke would never admit it, even under the greatest of torture Ibiki or his protégé, Ino Yamanaka, had to offer -but the man was secretly pleased with having a bowl with his son. It reminded him of the times he and Naruto would share one after training or as a way to catch up when they were younger.

Sasuke rarely saw his best friend nowadays, unless Naruto was assigning missions, but Sasuke understood nonetheless. Naruto was running a village now, and Sasuke had a family. They had both grown up with different responsibilities to certain people. And thus, trips to Ichiraku were few and far between.

Not that it mattered. Sasuke had a new best friend to enjoy ramen with, after all. And _this_ one didn't talk with his mouth full of noddles.

For a long time no one said anything. Itachi was slurping up his broth with measured mouthfuls, trying to come up with a way to talk to his father about what had been on his mind for the past three days.

He frowned, dark emerald eyes growing distant as he fell into thought. No matter how many times he formed the words in his head, Itachi's lips simply refused to get them out. It was both frustrating and a relief. Frustrating because he didn't want to over think the subject longer than he needed too. And a relief because Itachi did not want to upset his father.

Finally, all the bowl's contents had been cleared and there was nothing more for Itachi to do but sit patiently and wait for his father to finish his own meal. He chewed on his lip thoughtfully before looking over to his left, coming to a decision at last.

"Dad?"

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted distractedly, as he chewed on a mouthful of noodles and swallowed.

"Can I have a brother?"

Sasuke choked, face turning red. He beat his chest with a fist as he hacked and coughed, missing the way the patron's eyes looked their way with curiosity as tears prickled the corners of his eyes. He blinked a few times before turning to look over at his son in surprise.

"_What_?" he rasped out.

"You know, a brother. I want a brother." Itachi suddenly found the counter fascinating as he told it, "Most of my friends at school have siblings. They have someone that they get to hang out with at home. _I_ don't. I want someone too."

"You spend enough time with Naruto's daughter, and she spends enough time at our home" Sasuke reminded him with a slight frown. Those two were inseparable at the best of times. Always training, going to the same school, even being on the same genin squad. It was almost enough for Sasuke to worry that there may have been something going on between the two had his wife not laughed in his face for brining it up one night. "Hana may as well be family."

Because Kami knew Sasuke preferred Itachi and Hana Uzumaki as only friends rather than more. Sasuke may have not been so opposed if Hana weren't Naruto's daughter. But she was, and that meant she took after her father, even though she was the spitting image of her mother.

And even though Sasuke had earlier wished of spending more time with his best friend like the old days, that did _not_ mean he was ready to be related to the man either.

Itachi frowned. "But Dad, it's not the same. I want a _brother_."

"Itachi..." Sasuke sighed, wishing more than anything he was anywhere else than having to tell his son it wasn't going to happen for at least a while. Sakura was at the height of her career as the leading doctor at the hospital, and Sasuke didn't think she would find the idea of having another child at such a hectic time... favorable.

"Hana is the closest you're going to get to a sibling," Sasuke finally said, hoping his son would drop the (uncomfortable) subject entirely.

"But _why_? I'm sure we can afford it," Itachi pressed.

This caught the Uchiha's attention. "Afford it?"

"Yeah. Hana said that her dad told her babies are bought at the hospital. And because her mom works there, they got a really good deal. Mom works there, we can get a good deal too."

Sasuke's eye twitched. He was at a loss of what to say. For one, his son's knowledge was so off, but he wasn't in the mood to have the actual discussion with the boy right now. Or _ever_, for that matter. Sakura could definitely handle that one -_she_ was the doctor, after all.

And secondly... he was going to _kill_ Naruto. Hokage or not.

"Son, you should... talk to your mother. She's the one who handles our... baby finances..." Sasuke settled on, his face heating up.

"Oh! Because mom works there, right? So, if I get her to say yes then-"

"How about some more ramen?" Sasuke interjected, nearly throwing the bills at Teuchi's face.

That's all Itachi needed to hear.

Twenty minutes later, Itachi was being given a piggyback ride by his father since the boy was too full to pick himself off the stool. Sasuke felt a tad guilty for using his son's love of food against him, but whenever Itachi's words formed themselves on Sasuke's mind, all traces of guilt suddenly flew out the window.

"Hey, Dad?" Itachi's voice was slurred with sleep. His head lolled on Sasuke's shoulder with lazy movement. "Can we train tomorrow?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to look at Itachi in the eyes. They were closed. "I thought you were training with Hana and your team tomorrow."

"Yeah... But the Chunin Exams are coming up... I want to pass. I want to win... And I want to learn from the best..."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked back at his son. Itachi was trying to stay awake but was losing the fight. "The best," he repeated slowly. "I suppose I could show you a thing or two."

"Thanks, Dad," Itachi said, then passed out on his father back.

Sasuke chuckled as he continued for home. "Of course, just because you can convince _me_ with your words does _not_ mean your mother will be as easy..."

* * *

_C'mon, Sasucakes! Baby finances?!_

_Also, I want to bring up something someone said to me: _How is it possible that Sakura is still pregnant in chapter 7 when Itachi is seven, and in chapter 5 he's four and she's pregnant?!

_Good question Anonymous. You see, I try not to focus on too much of my past work I have done for this story plot. Yes, names like Itachi and Hana will be a recurrence, however, dates and ages (_see above_) will not be. So for every new chapter I write, it will be like starting new, free of any previous information. Unless absolutely necessary for a story._

_I hope that helps! And if you are still confused, please feel free to PM me if you have more questions!_

_R&R_


	9. Broken yet Salvaged

**Broken yet Salvaged **

* * *

Ino finally decided to say something when Sakura sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in the span of their fifteen minute get-together.

"Out with it." Okay, maybe a bit too blunt...

But Ino was never the kind to beat around the bush -especially when it came to the welfare of her most loyal and cherished friend.

Sakura was usually so upbeat. Nothing got her down nowadays. What with the expectance of a second child on the way, the Uchiha mother had many things to be happy about. But ever since Sakura sat down to meet Ino for an early lunch, it had been nothing but forced smiles, stiff movements, sad shakes of the head, and even sadder sighs Ino didn't think she was suppose to hear but could.

Enough was enough.

"What's wrong, Sak? Is it Sasuke?" It probably was, she thought. Just because the man was away on a mission didn't mean he wasn't the one responsible for his wife's misery.

"No. It's Itachi."

_This_ sent Ino back in her thinking. Itachi? Sweet, innocent _Itachi_ was the source of Sakura's sadness? But, how could that be...

"How could that be?" Ino decided to find out.

"He's been..._distant_ lately, Ino. And I can't seem to figure out why! Itachi was fine up until yesterday afternoon and then...nothing. It was like he suddenly developed an antisocial disorder."

"Well, he _is_ Sasuke's son," Ino said, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work as Sakura shook her head in protest. "I'm telling you, Ino. Itachi has _never_ behaved like this before. You know what he's like."

Ino nodded. She did. At just seven years old, the youngest Uchiha was the most respectable, kind hearted boy she knew for his age. Itachi was always smiling, always in a good mood -which wasn't saying much considering who his mother was, but still.

"What do you think has gotten him so down?" Ino asked, wanting nothing more than to resolve the problem as soon as possible. Stress eight months along in Sakura's pregnancy was not good.

"I don't know, he's a growing boy. It could be a number of things..."

"Okay, just relax. We'll figure this out. We just have to work backwards to find the root of Itachi's problem and then, you all can go on living happily ever after," she smiled reassuringly. "How's that sound?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Sakura sniffed.

"Not today. You can afford to say it more often."

* * *

Sakura had to resist biting her nails as she waited for her son to be released from school. So when rubbing her stomach as not doing the trick, she stuck her hands inside the arm holes of her kimono and drummed her fingers against her arm instead.

Five minutes later, Itachi was walking over slowly to his mother, muttering a "Good afternoon" that was unlike anything Sakura had ever heard from her son before.

She now had to resist chewing on her bottom lip. "How was school, Itachi?" Sakura smiled, hoping the forced movement didn't give away her discomfort. "Learn anything new?"

But she may as well have been scowling as she said it for all the attention he paid her. Which was none -instead deciding to keep his eyes trained on the ground between his feet as they walked. "No."

"Want anything specific for dinner tonight?"

"Not really."

"How about an activity? I know! We can go visit Hana-chan!"

"I don't want to."

"Well then how about-"

"I just really want to stay home, Mom."

Sakura sighed. She felt like doing nothing herself but that was certainly not an option. Itachi was hurting, no matter how he showed it, and it was Sakura's duty as a mother to try and make things better for her son.

Especially now after she knew the true reason to why Itachi was acting the way he was.

"Come on," was all she said as she took a sharp right and continued walking straight, not slowing down or looking back to see if Itachi was following.

"But, home's that way..." Itachi frowned slightly before finally following after his mother. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"The lake...?" His emerald eyes took in the calm scenery. The crystal blue water was nice and still, not even a ripple to be seen. The trees surrounding the area looked just as peaceful with the wind blowing gently overhead. Itachi looked over at his mother. "Mom? Why are we here? I thought we were going ho-"

"Son, did you know this was where your father first learned the Uchiha clan's most sacred jutsu?"

Itachi blinked, confusion written on his features before replying, "Aa. The Great Fireball Technique. Dad told me once. But I don't get what-"

"Well did he also tell you this was also the place he showed _me_?"

"_You_? You know that jutsu _too_?"

"Don't look so surprised, kid," she grinned. "I _am_ Uchiha too, you know."

He shook his head. "I just meant..."

"I know what you meant." Sakura's face suddenly grew serious, all traces of joking aside. "Listen, Itachi. I'm not going to make excuses for your father. What I can tell you, however, is he did _not_ break his promise."

Itachi's eyes widened before frowning and turning away from his mother's gaze. "I don't know what your talking about," he mumbled.

"Don't take me for an idiot, boy. I know that's why you've been upset this whole time." Sakura kneeled so she was at about eye level with her son. "I'm here to tell you he didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh yeah? Dad promised he was going to show me the fire jutsu this weekend. Then he decided that a mission was more important than me. How is _that_ fair?"

"Itachi, you know your father does not think that," she sighed, suddenly wishing Ino hadn't deduced the problem in the first place. Sakura was about to call it quits when she got an idea. It was crazy enough to work but she had to give it a shot.

She turned her son around to face her again, this time with a smile. "Why don't _I_ teach you the Fireball Technique instead?"

"Mom, no offense but..."

"What?" she frowned.

"What if Dad, you know, finds out? I don't want him to be upset at you for having taught me in the first place."

"Oh, Itachi," Sakura cooed as she wrapped him in a hug. It took a few seconds before he finally relented and hugged his mother back. "I guarantee your father will not be mad. In fact," she pulled away, "don't you think he'll be proud to see you've mastered it before he got back?"

Itachi shot the lake a longing glance.

Sakura knew his answer even before he did.

* * *

"Like...that?" panted an exhausted Itachi, almost not getting the words out -his throat hurt _that_ bad.

Sakura nodded a bit off ways from where Itachi was standing on the lake's walkway. "That's better. You got the size down. Now try going for distance."

"...Distance...?"

"Right. Aim for the surrounding of trees on the opposite side of the lake."

"But...what if...they catch on fire?"

"Don't worry. They won't." Sakura had her hands free and ready in case she needed to execute a water jutsu. "Now, just as we practiced. Complete your hand signs. Take a deep breath."

He did.

"Focus your chakra at the center of your body."

He did.

"Let it build."

He did.

"Aim."

He did.

"Release!"

"_Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu_!"

The fire quickly danced atop the water, riding it further and further until it almost reached the lake's surroundings. Not that Sakura would have cared, much less noticed, in the least if the trees _were_ on fire. Her attention was solely on the captivating scene before her, realizing for the first time just how powerful her son was. Her kid was a _genius_!

_Of course, Itachi does take after the most cunning and smartest and strongest shinobi around_. She paused. _And then there's Sasuke, too, I suppose_, Sakura giggled.

The flames quickly died out with Itachi's waning breath. He bowed halfway, supporting his upper body with his hands at the knees. No doubt about it he was tired, with practically nothing left in him. His mother had been telling him not to push it. Now Itachi wished he _had_ listened to her sooner.

I'm going to be feeling this tomorrow, he though, as he wiped the sweat from his upper lip and brow. "How was that, Mom?"

"Itachi, sweetheart, that was _amazing_! Not even _I_ could go that far on my first five attempts," she walked over to him and set a green glowing hand over his abdomen and the side of his face. Itachi let his eyes close. The feeling of his mother's chakra was soothing, pleasant. It almost made him want to sleep.

_After all this, sleep doesn't sound bad at all. Maybe I can ask Mom to put me under a whole week? _"You really mean it?" He asked tentatively, fearing his mother was just saying it because, well, because she was his mother.

"I really do, Itachi," Sakura smiled.

"And Dad? What do you think _he'd_ think of it?" Itachi gulped -fearing the answer but also wanting to know badly.

"Well... I can't speak for you father. And he's a hard person to read at the best of times. Why don't you just ask him yourself right now?"

What did she mean by _right now_...? The young Uchiha's eyes snapped to his mother. But she wasn't smiling at him. She wasn't even _looking_ at him. His mother's eyes were looking somewhere over Itachi's head, her smile growing the more she stared.

Itachi feared he knew the answer as to who was behind him.

Slowly -oh so slowly- Itachi turned on his heel, eyes landing on his father who was making his way down to where they were.

The floorboards creaked underneath Sasuke's weight but otherwise, there was no sound for a handful of moments until Sakura greeted him with a "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun," and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Sasuke smiled slightly as thanks, then looked down at his son, eyes suddenly unreadable as the rest of him.

Itachi didn't know whether to beg for forgiveness or gloat about his grand achievement.

He did the latter.

"Dad! Did you _see_? I did it! The Great Fireball Technique!" And that's all it took before Itachi was spilling out -babbling, really- to his father. "Mom said she could teach me, and she did! She said I could do it, and she was right! And she also said that-" Itachi paused, eyes going wide, suddenly scared of how his father might react when Itachi told him, "Th-that you w-wouldn't be mad..."

Oh how Itachi _wished_ he could run away! His father's silence was killing him but what was worse, was the disappointment Itachi was sure his father wore underneath his expertly placed emotionless mask. After all, his father was the one who said he'd teach Iatchi the jutsu, not Sakura.

_Ad now he'll never want to teach me anything ever again! What have I done? I had to be a brat about it -that I couldn't even wait for him to return from his mission and now...now..._

Itachi stiffened when he felt a strong hand atop his head. That same hand was snaking down to end up at the base of his neck. It turned his whole head upwards, effectively to stare into the face of his father. Who smiled down at Itachi with genuine happiness. "I'm proud of you, Itachi."

It was all Sasuke had to say before Itachi threw himself onto his father, encasing him an a relieved hug for which, Sasuke, too, returned. A minute later he let go and Itachi was already flying up the hill they had gone down to train, screaming all the way, "I did it! I did it!" leaving his parents to trail after him slowly.

"How was your mission, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura who held onto Sasuke's outstretched arm in case she lost her balance on the unsteady hill.

"Uneventful compared to yours, I imagine," he smirked. "Itachi was really pleased. You must have taught him well. But are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke motioned to his wife's protruding stomach.

"We're both fine. And yes, he's excited -as you can see. I did have a fantastic teacher of my own, after all. But could you promise me something?"

His reply was instantaneous. "Anything."

"When it's _her_ turn to learn the Fireball Technique," Sakura pointed to her abdomen, "promise you will be there?"

"Jutsu too hot to handle?" he teased.

"Let's just say, you _owe_ me."

* * *

___The ending was a pain to write :( Still, _I hope you all enjoyed the first Sakura/Itachi fic. Onto the next...

_R&R_


	10. at last

**AN: **Happy tenth chapter everyone! I'd like to warn to faint of heart that there IS some strong language in this one. But just slightly. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**at last**

* * *

Sasuke was angry.

No. _Angry_ didn't do his foul mood justice.

Sasuke Uchiha was _livid_. Furious. So much so that his knuckles turned white from the strain of balling them into tight firsts (he was sure his nails were digging half-crescent moon-shaped marks into his palm.) His lips were nonexistent as he pressed them tight into a grim line. The muscles on his back, shoulders, arms, legs tensed and coiled, while his brows drooped considerably. His sharingan came to life on its own, seeking out the one who had caused the dormant power to awake with a vengeance.

Oddly enough, the figure before him was small, petite, about a head shorter than he was. She was also a woman. A woman with wavy hair that stopped halfway down her back and curled slightly at the tips. It was pink.

And her _eyes_. They were closed tight right now but Sasuke knew their color all too well. He had seen himself reflected back so many times in the brilliant green color -the color of leaves when the sun shined through them. When opened, her eyes sparkled with turbulence and lusty good humor.

_Like now,_ his mind processed in annoyance. Her shoulders -her entire small _frame_, for that matter- shook with the force of her laughter. Thin arms snaked themselves around her prominent middle, as if _that_ would hold in her merriment. Every now and then she would try to reign it in, only to snicker, then giggle, then full out guffaw in his face.

His still scowling face.

"I...I'm..." Sakura breathed in deep and slowly let it out through her mouth. She opened her eyes, took one look at Sasuke's frowning face, and burst into laughter. Again.

Sasuke gnashed his teeth together and promptly turned on his heel to leave. But his sharinagn was still spinning wildly, meaning he had captured every moment her lips drew upward, every intake of air, every time she wrapped her arms tighter around herself to keep from collapsing. It was all there, imprinted on his mind forever.

He grind his teeth harder, swearing he could feel his molars turn to dust inside his mouth.

"W-wait... Sasuke-kun!" He felt slim fingers wrap themselves around his upper bicep, easily pulling him back to a pace Sakura was comfortable with no matter how small she was. "That was a really crappy thing you did back there. Leaving your poor, defenseless -and _pregnant_, no less!- wife all by herself. What if something bad had happened? What if I had been kidnapped?"

"You were too busy. I doubt a kidnapper would interrupt your _fun_," Sasuke sneered.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun you're such a softie. Can't even take a joke."

"_That_ was not a joke." He stopped suddenly, causing Sakura to stop as well. His eyes had retained their onyx coloring again but were nowhere near the eyes she had come to see on her husband as of late. She pressed her lips tight to keep from grinning. "Sakura..." he growled.

"I can't help it!" He turned. "Okay, wait! I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I know it was a sucky thing to do. It's just, you're too easy to fool at times. And you look cute when you get all flustered... You should have seen _the look on your face_-!"

"I'm leaving," and true to his word, managed to do just that as he dragged her (gently) behind him since she was still clinging onto him.

Sakura wiped the tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes from all her laughing with the back of her hand. She decided enough was enough. She had had her fun but it was time to make nice.

Konoha's busiest part of town was really not the place to make a scene, anyway. Sakura had seen the way many villagers had shot her nervous and scared glances when Sasuke's sharingan had surfaced, thinking he was about to hurt her. But Sakura was in no danger. That didn't mean _they_ knew that, though. And the last thing Sakura wanted was to be visited by women with concerns and worry for her well being.

She sighed and tried again. "I'm sorry again, Sasuke-kun."

Nothing.

"Will you forgive me?"

Still nothing.

"Not even if I let you touch me tonight?"

A twitch of the eye but still nothing.

"Because I _was_ going to let you-"

"You will not do that anymore," he said, voice low yet firm, meant only for her ears. "It is the last time, Sakura." He shot her a sideways glance. "I _mean_ it."

_Funs over. Kill joy_. "Alright," she sighed.

"_Promise_ me."

"I, Sakura Uchiha, herby promise to you, Sasuke Uchiha, never to pretend my water is breaking and give you a heart attack."

They walked in silence but Sakura could have sworn she heard the word "wiseass" being muttered under his breath. She smiled.

"Although, you have to admit, Sasuke-kun. My acting skills are superb. And it was funny."

"It was not funny."

"It was pretty funny."

"It was _not_ funny."

"...It was a little funny."

He glared down at her.

* * *

"Thanks again for looking after him, Hinata," Sakura said into the phone. "And you're _sure_ he's okay?"

"Itachi is just fine." Hinata smiled down at the two four-year-olds who were coloring in their coloring books. "Hana-chan is keeping him entertained. How are you feeling? Any pains settling in yet?"

"Not _even_. I think the nurse was wrong."

The couple had been at the hospital earlier that day for a a checkup. More so for Sasuke's piece of mind rather than Sakura's. They had been told the baby should be due anytime now and that they be on the alert in case Sakura went into labor and needed to be rushed to the hospital.

Of course, the nurse had been repeating the same thing since _last week_.

Tired of being treated like a doll made of glass, Sakura had decided to have a spot of fun with Sasuke.

It had first started off innocent enough. A couple of faux stomach pains at home. Then progressed with claims that Sakura could feel the baby coming. Which led to pretending her water had broken in public and naturally sent her husband into hysteric rage.

It had been fun to see her husband, a man usually calm in the face of danger, losing his shit over his wife's silly pranks.

And now that same man had promised her never to pull those stunts again. Bore.

"Perhaps if you just stop to rest it'll come naturally," Hinata smiled. She had laughed so hard to the point of crying when she heard what Sakura had done to poor Sasuke _this_ time. "Lay down, take a nap. And no more funny business," she ordered lightly.

"Yes, _Mother_," Sakura mocked but added, "Really though, Hinata. Thanks again for looking over Itachi. I really didn't want to let him out of my sight but Sasuke-kun insisted that if the baby came early that Itachi be looked after while we were at the hospital."

"You have nothing to worry about, Sakura-chan. Itachi is in good hands."

The friends bid each other farewell and Sakura absentmindedly rubbed at her stomach. As funny as her current situation was, Sakura really was worried. A week over her due date and still no baby.

Still, she decided to take her friend's advise and rest. It didn't look like the new addition to the Uchiha clan would be gracing them with her presence anytime soon.

* * *

The clock read four in the morning when Sakura woke up. Something had woken her. What was it?

Oh, right. Her mouth was as dry as the desert of Suna. The downside to pregnancy: she was always thirsty. Then she was always running to the bathroom _because_ of it. It was a vicious cycle.

Making her way carefully into the kitchen, Sakura didn't even bother with turning on the lights as she quenched her undying thirst and sighed in satisfaction. She looked out the window, wondering how her little boy was doing and if he missed them at all.

_Probably not as much as I do_, she decided. Hana Uzumaki could make Itachi forget he even _had_ a family -she was _that_ entertaining to be around with.

Sakura didn't know how long she stood there, watching the village's darkened streets when the lights came on suddenly and she was blinking back the harsh intrusion of light.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's rough sleep-induced voice asked as he entered the kitchen. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I was thirsty and decided to get a drink. You?"

"I thought you had gone to the bathroom. I waited but you never came back. What were you looking at?" Sasuke came to stand next to his wife, brushing aside the curtains to see for himself. There was nothing out there. "Did you see someone out there?"

"No, nothing like that. I was just thinking." She paused, watching her husband in silent contemplation before adding, "I'm sorry I worried you."

He rose a raven-winged brow.

"And I hope you know my apology isn't _just_ because I didn't come to bed right away. But for, you know, the past week."

"You really did scare me yesterday with that crap," he admitted with a frown. "I really thought..." He shook his head. _I really thought I'd finally get to meet my daughter._

"I'm sorry," she repeated. Sakura drowned the rest of her drink before setting it down in the sink. "Let's go to bed."

Sasuke nodded and led the way. He paused long enough to turn off the kitchen light when he noticed Sakura wasn't behind him. "Sakura?"

"Sa... S-Sasuke...kun..." She gulped. Suddenly wishing for another glass of water. "Ah!" Gripping onto the sides of the sink's counter with both hands, Sakura tried desperately to get the pain she was having under control. The metal groaned under her strength.

"I think... I-I think my water just broke..." she panted.

Sasuke blinked. Then rolled his eyes. He had thought his wife was being honest with him when she had said she was sorry. Apparently, all Sakura wanted was the last laugh as she made Sasuke out to look like an idiot for believing her.

_Unbelievable_. "Nice try, but you used that one yesterday," he said, already turning around for their bedroom. "And you promised no more games, remember?"

"This _isn't_ a game, you idiot! I _really_ am... Shit." More intense panting.

Sasuke had to admit, Sakura really wasn't lying when she said she was one hell of an actress. It almost looked like she really _was_ going into labor...

"_Sasuke_! Get me to the fucking hospital already!"

The way she had said (screamed) his name, without the endearing suffix at the end was enough to get his feet moving. Shit. Sakura really _was_ going into labor!

They had her in a delivery room not even two minutes later, Sasuke having teleported them both in record time. The nurses all scurried with getting everything ready for the delivery. Sasuke had deemed Tsunade the only one to deliver his child, and so they currently waited for the former Hokage.

In the madness of it all, Sasuke held onto his wife's hand, letting her use it as her personal squeeze toy. He swore he could hear every bone in his hand break as he bit his bottom lip, hard. But he supposed he deserved it. He almost had to help deliver his daughter on the kitchen floor, after all.

"You're...an idiot."

He sighed. "Can you blame me? I thought you were playing another prank on me."

"After I had _just_ finished apologizing for being a pain all week?"

"Aa."

"After I was _breathing heavy_ and destroying our _counter top_?"

"Aa."

"After I had water _gushing_ between my legs?"

"To be fair, I thought you had poured water all over yourself to make it _look_ like your water just broke."

"!"

"Other that or I thought you couldn't hold it in. You _do_ have an extremely small bladder. Even more so when you are -_were_?- pregnant."

"!"

"Anyway, I'm sorry for not believing you sooner." He kissed the top of her sweaty forehead. "But in all honesty, you did deserve it."

Sasuke then waited patiently to be yelled at. To be punched. To be called ever bad name in the book -and then some. He waited for her to throw a fit that never came. Instead, he felt something warm in the hand she was holding. Which was a miracle in it of itself because Sasuke could have sworn, what with all the broken bones, that he no longer carried any feeling in that hand.

The warmth happened to be Sakura channeling some of her chakra. Already Sasuke could see the nasty purple bruises that had bloomed on his pale skin from the number of popped blood vessels fade until his skin looked like it hadn't been violated a while ago. He experimented in rotating his wrist. Good as new.

He looked down at his wife. She was breathing hard again, features scrunched up in pain. She was having another contraction, he guessed.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. Noise outside the room could be heard. It was getting louder as they slowly approached the room. Any second now, Tsunade would walk in and help deliver his child. Any minute now, his baby girl would be presented to him, to finally hold in his arms once and for all.

"I don't particularly like you too much right now, Sasuke-kun," she grunted, enduring another contraction, as a reply to his heartfelt declaration of love. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be sorry."

"Okay then. How about you get your fucking hand out of my sight before I grab onto it and never let go?"

Sasuke was out of the chair and across the room before he could be told twice. At that exact moment, the door swung open and in walked Tsunade, white doctor's coat billowing behind her like a hero's cape. Her smile was blindingly wide as she greeted both of them. "Are you two ready to become parents all over again?"

Before Sasuke could answer though, Sakura yelled, "Tsunade! Please, get this child out of me before I do it _myself_!"

* * *

Four hours of labor later, a sleeping baby girl was finally bundled up in the arms of Sasuke as he rocked his new daughter gently to and fro.

His new _daughter_! His mind still couldn't believe it, just like his eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was now eight in the morning. And aside from the couple hours of sleep he had managed to sneak in before finding his wife in the kitchen, he was a walking wreak. Still, if he was dreaming and all this was a magnificent dream, Sasuke didn't want to wake up.

His daughter was perfect. Average size, average weight, she even had a powerful chakra signature for an infant. It reminded Sasuke of his firstborn. Itachi, too, was strong, and getting stronger by the days. Sasuke had no doubt his second born would be any different.

And if _that_ weren't enough, his daughter also had his ebony, raven locks.

The first time Sakura had seen her new daughter, she had rolled her eyes and groaned, "Not another Sasuke look-alike!" She even had Sasuke's eye color, too!

Sakura was gazing at her family, smiling in both exhaustion and delirium -the drugs in her system still had yet to wear off. "Any thoughts on names?"

"I was thinking that maybe you should name her. I named Itachi. It's only fair."

"Okay." Sakura sat up straighter and stretching her arms out, silently asking Sasuke to let her hold their daughter. "Sasuke..." she growled when it looked like her husband wasn't going to be giving up his hold on the infant anytime soon.

"You've held her for over nine months. I only got two hours," he whined.

"Then move in closer so I can see her too."

He did. Sakura didn't miss the way his arms tightened around the tiny body as if Sakura would rip her out of his arms. She rolled her eyes.

"Thoughts?"

"Well, she's beautiful."

"Naturally," Sasuke scoffed.

She ignored her husband's ego. "And lovely. And perfect. And- Oh..."

Sasuke rose a brow. "You got something?"

"Yeah, maybe. How about Rei?"

"Rei." Sasuke tested it out before finally nodding. "Rei Uchiha it is."

"Great," Sakura beamed, staring down at her daughter. Rei really was her father's child but, hey, genetics was a bitch, Sakura thought with a mental sigh. She poked her husband in the shoulder. "Hey."

"Hn?"

She smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

_Sooooo, did Sass do good? Please tell me what you think! I'm dying to know. I know everyone was anticipating this. As was I. What was your favorite part or line?_

_Sorry again for the language. I just felt it appropriate, given the circumstances._

_Oh, and one last thing: I looked up the name _Rei_. It's Japanese for lovely, beautiful, stunning, perfect. But can someone tell me if it's pronounced like _Ray_ or _Ree_? Thanks!_

_R&R_


	11. What's in a Name

**What's in a Name?**

* * *

Itachi swore the villagers giving him a wide berth could actually _see_ his anger roll off him in waves.

He didn't care if it was rude. He didn't care if word got back to his parents. He didn't care if they grounded him for the rest of the week, month, _or_ year. He didn't care if his face permanently froze with a scowl like his mother always warned him it would. He didn't care if he never got a girlfriend _because_ of it. He didn't care if he never got laid. (Okay, he cared a _little_). But he _really_ didn't care if he ever procreated.

He didn't care.

Because kids were mean. Kids were little shits who didn't know when to shut up. And when they didn't know to shut up, Itachi had no choice but to _make_ them shut up.

Then... Then people got hurt.

People, _and_ his right hand.

Itachi growled under his breath, digging his hands in the pockets of his school uniform further. There was no way he was going to be let off the hook when his mother found out what had gone down at school. No way was she going to go easy on him, even if he was her "baby boy."

Not that he cared.

* * *

"I'm ho-" He didn't even get the chance to finish that sentence before Sakura was on him with a glare to rival his father's.

"_Unbelievable_," she said with a slow shake of her head. "Unbelievable, Itachi! I can't believe you _hit_ a _student_!"

_That's why you said it was unbelievable in the first place_. He didn't dare say it out loud. He knew he wasn't suppose to care, but damn could his mother pack a punch for such a tiny thing. He never wanted to be on the receiving end of one of those coma-inducing hits.

"He deserved it," Itachi muttered. He may as well have said "He started it" for how childish it sounded.

"I don't care if he deserved it, young man, you do _not_ go around knocking people to the ground unless you're either sparing or training. What was it that he did you thought was deserving of such punishment?"

The question he had been dreading.

"Hm? Did he bad mouth your little sister?"

He shook his head.

"Did he insult me or your father?"

Another shake.

"Did he-"

"He said I... That I..."

Sakura came closer to her son. She knew if Itachi was having a hard time getting the words out it _must_ have been serious. Itachi was the kind of person to tell you anything, good or bad; the boy loved to talk. In so many ways, he was like Sakura -who also wore her emotions on her sleeve. It was a different story entirely if this had happened to her daughter, Sakura thought. Rei was many things, but talkative was not one of them. It was like pulling teeth. She was _so_ like her father in that department, aside from many other things.

"What?" she gently coaxed. "What did he say?"

"That...th-that..." Itachi bit his bottom lip and finally looked up at his mother. "When will Dad be home?"

"Itachi-"

"I have to talk to him. _Only_ him," Itachi added quickly before his mother could open her mouth to protest that she was here for him too.

She sighed. "Shortly."

* * *

The minute he sensed his father's chakra approaching, Itachi stepped out from behind the corner he had been waiting, slouched against the wall, and said, "Can we talk?"

Sasuke neither stopped nor slowed his pace as he merely nodded and walked right past his home. Given how tense his son was, the older man guessed the matter was not something Itachi wanted his little sister or mother to overhear. And when Itachi didn't protest, Sasuke led the way to Training Ground Six.

As luck would have it, no one was in sight. Itachi visibly relaxed. It would have been a good day to spar with his father -what with how beautiful the weather was and how he felt like punching something so badly. But in his current state of emotion, Itachi knew fighting his father was a bad idea.

"You wanted to talk?"

The younger man was in the process of trying to think of a way to say what was on his mind when his father's voice caused him to jump slightly. It had been quiet up until now. "Uh, yeah..."

Sasuke rose a brow, silently telling him to go on.

"It's about...about my..." He squeezed his eyes shut tight. "It's about my uncle."

Still with eyes closed, Itachi could only imagine how infuriated Sasuke must have looked at that moment.

Itachi knew enough about his uncle to know that it was somewhat of a painful subject for his father. He knew that he was named after his uncle, and that the man was also a hero in his father's eye. But not much else, until...

"What about him?" Sasuke's voice wasn't terribly angry or irritated or annoyed or sad. In fact, he sounded...confused?

"There was this guy at school... He was saying something messed up things about _him_ and I... I hit him. Hard." Itachi suddenly looked at his feet, the grass, the way the training field dummies looked like Kakashi sempia. At anything that _wasn't_ his father.

Something warm was around his neck. Itachi realized it was his father's hand, leading him further off from view and under the shade of a huge sakura tree. The petals fell all around them as the breeze whisked by and they sat. If Itachi hadn't been so scared of what his father was up to he might have enjoyed the outing.

As it was, not so much.

"My brother, your uncle was...unique," Sasuke finally settled on, nodded, and began again, "He was unlike others his age. Itachi was always quiet, reserved, a prodigy at a young age." Sasuke paused long enough to brush off a petal off his shoulder and look down briefly at his son. "He once told me that up until I came along, he mostly kept to himself. He surpassed many twice his age, it didn't help much in the way of making connections.

But then I was born and..." He paused, as if steeling himself. "He began to smile more. Laugh more. He began to interact freely with others, even if it was just to talk about me," he smiled fondly. "Itachi would take me into town and show me off like I was some sort of trophy. Mother would get so flustered trying to find me and then realizing Itachi had taken me without a word."

"He sounds nice," Itachi whispered. The man his father was talking about didn't sound at all like the monster that creep Yuhi Manta pegged him out to be. But then it slowly donned on the teenager.

Why his father was always sad when talking about his brother. Why he himself knew very little of his uncle. Why people, especially new people, always looked at him strangely at first.

It was because the first Itachi Uchiha _wasn't_ a nice guy at all.

But how...?

"Son, your uncle wasn't entirely a...nice guy," Sasuke said as if reading Itachi's train of thought. He hesitated, barely managing to get the words out. "He hurt people along the way growing up. A _lot_ of people. He made mistakes, but tried doing the right thing under the circumstances he was dealt, but ultimately, it also served in his downfall. But what you have to understand, Itachi, is your uncle was a hero. Even if others say differently."

Itachi sighed in relief. He was still very much confused and he got the feeling there was more to the story that his father wasn't telling him, but at least Itachi had an answer. His uncle was a hero. And maybe, someday, when Itachi was ready to hear it, he'd know why.

"Still," Sasuke said once they had picked themselves off the ground and started moving for home. They had been talking for almost an hour and Sasuke had het to greet his wife and daughter. "You're grounded for punching that student."

Itachi nearly tripped over his own two feet.

He didn't care... Right?

* * *

_I know I should be writing something heartwarming and fluffy and adorable after last chapter's events but, my brother gave me this idea. He was asking our parents of how exactly we got our unique names and it got me thinking... So I whipped this out._

_I know it's not terribly long, and the ending may need some work -I apologize!- I just wanted to get something out there before you started thinking I was dead Haha_

_R&R_


	12. First Words

**First Words**

* * *

"Aw, she's adorable!" gushed Tenten, as she got a look at the birthday girl.

Sakura held up a one-year-old Rei higher with pride as all of her female friends crowded around the baby.

"And looks exactly like her father at such a young age!"

"Ugh. Don't remind me," Sakura rolled her eyes. The women laughed.

Rei simply cooed in appreciation, batting her big, onyx eyes at them all as she did so. Her dark head of hair that one day would perfectly resemble her father's, was tied up with a big, red ribbon that her godmother, Ino, had given her.

Meanwhile, five-year-olds Itachi and Hana were running around the Compound's front lawn, trying to determine who was faster.

Ino and Shikamaru were inside the house, sitting on the sofa, as Ino's pregnant stomach swelled under her dress. She was due any day now and Shikamaru was constantly pestering her with overprotective worry about whether she was tired or thirsty or anything in between.

Tenten was now with her fiancé having drinks. Neji beamed as she came to his side and laughed at something their teammate Lee said.

Hinata was looking over the children, a smile on her face, a hand on her stomach. She wasn't pregnant, Sakura knew, but Hinata had told her she and Naruto were talking about having another baby so that Hana could have someone to play with. Hinata hadn't stopped smiling since.

Kakashi and a few other jounins including Kiba and Choji mingled around the buffet table that was laid out before them. Kakashi, still determined to keep the lower half of his face a secret, simply smiled and read his ever-present orange book.

Sakura breathed out a sigh of content. Everything was just as it should be for her daughter's first birthday party-

She stilled.

The pink-haired woman looked round, her smile quickly turning into a frown. "Where's Sasuke?" she demanded.

The people within earshot looked up and exchanged glances at the mention of Sakura's missing husband.

Itachi raced up to his mother, Hana on his heels, both not even the least bit winded from running. "I saw him with Uncle Naruto a second ago! They were walking out, but…" He trailed off when he saw his mother's eyes narrow in outrage.

"That jerk." And Sakura wasn't just talking about her husband. If Naruto had given Sasuke a mission, on the day of his daughter's first birthday, Hokage or not, Sakura was going to pummel him so hard he wouldn't have to worry about fathering any more children. And same went for her husband for excepting. "It's his own daughter's birthday."

"Aww, he'll be back!" Kiba laughed.

"Probably," was Neji's skeptical input. He promptly received an elbow to the gut curtesy of his wife-to-be.

Rei gurgled, wondering why all the attention had suddenly shifted off her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, your daddy will be here." Under her breath she added, "He better if he knows what's good for him."

To be honest, Sakura was surprised by Sasuke's behavior. Rei was his princess. She already had him wrapped around her pinky, and the girl couldn't even talk yet! The Uchiha father was known for being exceptionally protective of his only little girl, so him just abruptly leaving was baffling.

_I bet he wouldn't have just left if there were boys her age here_, Sakura mentally snorted.

As it were, no such luck.

Kakashi came over to console his former student. "I'm sure Sasuke has a good reason," he said. "He wouldn't miss this for anything. Who would want to miss seeing this little cutie?" The elite jounin bent down to grab Rei's tiny hand, while she in turn tried to pull off his mask. He chuckled. "Rei inherited your mischievous nature, I see."

"Of course." Sakura winked. "She's _my_ daughter."

"Poor kid." Itachi muttered and got hit upside the head by his mother for his trouble.

Everyone laughed at the exchange between mother and son. Sakura's mirth was the first to fade as she heard the gate open and close. There stood her husband and best friend, Naruto looking quiet pleased with himself.

Well. Not if she had anything to say about it. "Oh, so you _are_ still here," she sardonically remarked to her husband.

"Of course." The jerk had the gall to look hurt and offended.

"Rei is definitely Uchiha, Sasuke," Ino laughed as she (waddled) walked outside, Shikamaru aiding her with a hand at the small of her back. "No doubt about that."

Sasuke smirked. "Of course," he said again.

"Hey! When Shika-kun and I have our baby, they can play together!"

"If your child can keep up then fine."

"Be nice." Sakura emphasized with an elbow blow.

"Where did you and Uncle Naruto go, Dad?" Itachi asked.

"Getting your sister her present." Sasuke said. "The same present I gave you on your first birthday."

Itachi's eyes widened.

After the events of his past, and due to the number of nightmares that certain troves brought with them, Sasuke had long ago decided to hand over his family's personal fortune over to Naruto for safekeeping. Being the Hokage, Naruto was the only one -aside from the owner himself- to have full access to the items. However, if Sasuke were to suddenly decide he was in need of a _very_ special gift for a _very_ special occasion, certain steps could be taken.

Sasuke had taken his father's official Uchiha emblem for himself. He had given his own emblem to the one meant for the woman he would one day marry to Sakura on their wedding night. Itachi, of course, got his former uncles', and now he placed the necklace with the pendant that used to belong to his mother around his daughter's neck, who instantly put it in her mouth.

"Happy birthday, princess," Sasuke whispered before placing a gentle kiss atop Rei's black locks. The child looked up. Wide eyes stared at Sasuke with recognition, completely forgetting about her gift. She squirmed in her mother's arms before Sasuke picked her up, pride practically oozing off him as he held his daughter.

"So that's why you went off with Naruto," Sakura mused aloud. "And here I thought I might have to kill you on the same day as Rei's birthday. Huh."

Rei gurgled in joy as she admired the way her present caught the sun's light, illuminating the tiny red and white stones in her little hands. She may have her daddy's looks. But Rei was still a girl. A girl who was attracted to shiny objects. And this was _definitely_ one shiny object.

Sasuke watched his daughter's transfixed eyes as they lit up along with her new inheritance, and mentally congratulated himself on her approval.

Meanwhile, others weren't as aware of the valuable family moment that was taking place.

"A necklace...he got her a necklace. Why not a doll? Or a kids kunia set?"

"Or a doll that fires a set of kunias?"

A nod of agreement.

"You guys feel free to enjoy more of the food!" Sakura hurriedly encouraged, sensing her husband's spike in chakra. "Go on! _Eat_!"

The promise of more delicious food herded most of the guests, led by Choji of course, to the buffet table.

"Clueless morons," Sasuke muttered.

"They're family friends, Sasuke-kun," Sakura told him sternly.

"Clueless moronic family friends."

Rei nuzzled her father's chest, instantly capturing his attention and stilling his annoyance.

"I've got a present for you too, Rei-chan!" Naruto suddenly announced as he reached into the pocket of his Hokage robe. "It may not be as expensive or as symbolic as that heirloom around your neck. But..." He pulled out a white and blue rattle. "Ta-da! Here you go, cutie!" Naruto grinned and rattled the toy in front of her face. "Wanna give it a shake?"

Mesmerized by the new toy's sound, the birthday girl wasted no time in holding out her hand, expecting to be obeyed immediately.

"What do we say, Rei?" Her mother prompted.

Rei blinked.

Sakura sighed. "Nothing."

"Something wrong, Sak?" Ino asked in concern.

"It's just, Sasuke-kun and I have been trying to get Rei to talk for some time now. To say mama or dada or her own name. _Anything_. But so far..." She lifted up a hand as of to say, _Well, there you go._

"She's still a baby, Sakura. Give her time." Hinata smiled. "And I'm sure whatever Rei-chan's first word or words are they will be precious."

"I guess..."

Rei swiveled her head around, trying to understand and follow what was going on. She quickly became bored and gave up, wondering instead why the spiky-haired man had _still_ yet to deliver her her toy?

Itachi watched his sister as she pouted. Then followed her determined gaze to the rattle still in front of her. He understood.

Standing up on the tips of his toes, Itachi tugged on the end of her hair to get her attention. She frowned down at him. "You want it?" Itachi pointed to the rattle.

Rei blinked again. Then nodded.

"Say what I taught you to say."

The infant stared at her brother for a while before shaking her head and pointed to Itachi, then to the toy, silently telling him to get it for her.

He snorted. "That only works on Mom and Dad and everyone else in the village. But not me."

He bottom lip quivered.

"Crying doesn't work on my either, Rei."

Finally fed up with everyone's lack of respect towards her, Rei set eyes determinedly on the rattle and, in a squeaky yet, commanding voice said, "Mine. Now."

Naruto did a comical double-take, not believing what he had just heard.

The entire company groaned, apart from Sasuke and Sakura who stared (one in amusement, the other in surprise) and Itachi, who was laughing hysterically for some unknown reason the adults couldn't understand.

"She's definitely her father's daughter, alright," Tenten commented.

Sasuke smirked, was almost full-blown _smiling_ at this point!

"Sasuke! I can't believe you taught our daughter to say that." Sakura swatted at his shoulder.

"It wasn't me," he chuckled.

"Just thank Uncle Naruto for the rattle, sweetheart." Sakura felt the first signs of a headache coming on at the prospect of having to raise a female Sasuke. Could she really deal with twenty more years of this?

Once again, Naruto waved the rattle and smiled, handing it over. "There you go, mini Sasuke."

"Don't encourage it," Hinata warned him.

"You know," Ino was saying, "guessing by how popular Sasuke was with his looks when we were children, I can only assume Rei is sure to be a knockout as she grows up. If I have a boy, maybe they can date!"

Sasuke's mirth abruptly turned sour as his eyes burned with unknown anger. "You also want him to die young?"

"I don't know, Sasuke-kun. Ino might be onto something. Because," Sakura grinned, now her turn to have some fun at her husband's expanse. "If she looks anything like you when she grows up, she'll have boys falling for her left, right and center!"

Sasuke's arm curled protectively around his daughter. "Like hell she will!" He spat, concluding that the entire male population of the universe was now not to be trusted, and looked down at Rei when she started pulling on the column of his shirt.

She was tugging and pointing to the table... Ah.

"Mine now?" She pointed again.

Sasuke chuckled, amused and impressed by his daughter's intelligence. "Yes. Yours now," he confirmed as he walked to the table that held the princesse's birthday cake.

* * *

_Dedicated to _ .23 _for being my 100th reviewer! Also, is Sasuke too OCC in this? And can five year olds talk _that_ clearly? I have no working knowledge on children, if you haven't figured it so far._

_R&R_


	13. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

* * *

Itachi stared down at the newcomer in silence.

She had dark hair that stood up at the ends, a pale complication, and dark eyes framed by long lashes that watched Itachi in silent observation.

He frowned. He had asked for a baby brother, _not_ a sister.

"Not fair," the little boy pouted, peering down into the crib by using chakra on the soles of his feet to stick onto the frame with ease. "Mom and Dad must have got the wrong one!"

Itachi jumped down, opting to look through the bars at the infant. "Don't get comfortable, you," he told her, arms crossed over his small chest in the intimidating manner he had seen both his parents do on occasion. "Because by tomorrow, you're going back to the hospital so I can finally get my brother!"

The little boy promptly turned on his heel to walk out of the nursery room, not noticing in the least that a second figure was walking in just as Itachi was walking out, as quick and silent as a ghost.

Sasuke approached the crib and leaned on it as he gazed down at his daughter. The feeling of happiness -utter joy- the same giddy feeling he had felt when Sakura told him she was pregnant with Itachi was all coming back to him at the sight of seeing his daughter. His Rei.

She was the spitting image of himself, Sasuke noted with a swell of pride. And more so to know that his second born no where near resembled her mother in terms of looks. Perhaps in smarts? But that had yet to be determined as of yet. Although, Rei was a rather silent baby, just like Itachi had been, just like Sasuke remembered his wife telling him she once was.

Still, there was no denying he had produced a fine Uchiha offspring.

The man chuckled and his daughter's midnight eyes blinked in rapid succession.

Rei had been slightly confused as to whom the small guy with the angry face had been. All she knew was that he was not happy to see her.

Well. The feeling had been mutual because _she_ had not been elated to see _him_ either. She was satisfied with staring up at the spinning device above her head, as blurry as it all was, and simply listening to the sound of calming noise. It was fast soothing her into sleep, when in came her brother.

Then he stood above her bed, frowning down at her like she had done something wrong (which she hadn't because she had been in the arms of the wonderful smelling woman and the kind man all day so there was no way), for how long, Rei didn't know but it was starting to annoy her. Then he started talking down to her.

She wasn't sure what exactly he was saying, of course, but his tone didn't sound at all like the nice smelling woman's sweet dulcet tones or the kind man's low yet gentle, soothing voice.

Then, he was gone.

Not that Rei had complained.

Although she wanted to _now_.

Someone was standing over her again. And no matter how hard she blinked, Rei wished she could see something -_anything_- instead, all she got for her troubles was a much taller silhouette, quieter, and had the laugh of someone she recognized...

The man smirked down at his now-awake daughter. "That was your brother, Itachi. And if he didn't seem so excited to meet you don't hold it against him. Itachi was hoping for...someone different. But you know what?" he whispered, sliding his hand into the crib to graze his daughter's face with tip of his finger. "I wouldn't trade you for the world. And I know Itachi wouldn't either. Just you wait and see, princess."

"See what?" Sakura asked, yawning as she entered the room.

Sasuke glanced at his wife. "You should be resting, Sakura," he softly said. "Your body hasn't completely healed itself yet."

"Well, I would've been fine by now if _someone_ would just let me use my chakra." She giggled, moving closer to her husband and placing a peck on his cheek.

"Hn," he grunted softly, turning his gaze back to their daughter. "You should still be in bed." He paused before adding, "Or are you already feeling well enough to conceive the _third_ Uchiha heir tonight?"

Sakura squealed in panic as she made a hasty retreat for the door. But not before adding, "You're talking to Itachi tomorrow. He thinks the hospital gave us the wrong baby," and disappeared behind their bedroom door.

He shook his head in amusement. It was one conversation Sasuke wasn't looking forward to having, much like the first time, but he also wanted his son to know that Rei was going to be a part of their family from now on. And once Itachi understood that it would be his mission to make sure nothing happened to her, Sasuke knew Itachi would be the best older brother ever. He was _sure_ of it.

Rei cooed as she regained her father's attention once more.

He turned yet again to stare at the child with the wide eyes. _His_ eyes. "There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you or Itachi or your mother, Rei" he said. "Of _that_, I can promise you, princess."

Rei stared up at her father, and smiled for the very first time.

Sasuke smiled back, too.

* * *

_Work and school have been exhausting so I decided to write something to cheer me up :) BTW, this takes place two days after coming home from the hospital in chapter 10._

_ Recently, I have noticed a decline in reviews and I can't help but think, maybe you guys have gotten bored with this story? O.o_

_R&R (maybe?)_


	14. Training Hard

**Training Hard**

* * *

The first time it happened, Itachi was so scared that he cried really hard until his parents took him to their bed.

He had never felt so safe.

The second time it happened, Itachi had wanted to be strong, just like his father. He clamped his eyes shut, tiny hands formed into tight fists, all the while under the covers, and told himself there was nothing to be scared of. After all, how was weak lightning in the sky much more scarier than his father?

Itachi thought his fear was dumb and uncalled for. He had witnessed his father use his lightning style jutsu many times when he fought Uncle Naruto. Still, as illogical as it all sounded, his fear remained rooted.

Itachi thought of how proud his father would be of him if he could overcome his fear of thunderstorms.

Another clash of lightning, another whimper escaped between clamped lips.

It seemed tonight would not be the night.

* * *

The hallway creaked as the boy took small, measured steps towards his parent's bedroom. He didn't know what time it was (he hadn't learned how to tell time yet) but Itachi guessed it was pretty late, going by how dark it still was outside.

He wondered briefly how his parents could sleep so soundly with all the noise before knocking lightly.

There was no response.

He knocked again, a bit louder this time and added, "Mom? Dad? I can't sleep."

Still he got no response and decided to just enter. There was no way he was going back to his room to sleep alone.

The room was pitch black. Not even the moon's rays could illuminate through the window due to the storm.

It was because of this reason that Sasuke and Sakura, in the middle of a compromising position, did not notice their son enter until it as too late.

"Dad, what are you doing to Mom?"

"Itachi!" Sakura was the first to jump at the voice. She was sweating, panting, barely able to get her son's name out -she was that out of breath. Sakura quickly looked over at her husband and noticed he was flushed. But not of embarrassment.

Sasuke had been in the moment. Almost there... Just a few seconds more...

"Get off, get off!" she shoved hard, causing Sasuke to pitch over to the side. She was scrambling to pull the sheets up to her chest before turning on the lamp from the bedside table. "Itachi, sweetheart. Is something wrong?" Sakura hoped her voice didn't sound so winded any longer.

"I...I couldn't sleep."

"Is it the storm again?" She looked back at the window. Yup. It was pretty nasty out there.

But Itachi ignored her question, asking instead, "What were you doing? I though you might be asleep."

"O-oh, uh..."

"We were...training," Sasuke supplied, coming to the rescue. Thankfully, he was fully clothed before standing up and going over to the opposite side of the bed.

"_Training_?" Itachi asked dubiously. "At _night_?"

Sasuke nonchalantly shrugged. "Some of the best training can be done at night." He tossed a salacious smirk at his wife when Itachi wasn't looking and got a kick to the hip for his troubles. "Besides, it tires your mother out faster."

Another jab. This one landing higher in his ribs.

"I guess that makes sense..." The boy looked up at his parents and gave them a smile. "The best shinobi are always honing their skills, right? No matter where or when?"

Sasuke nodded in approval.

Sakura sighed. "Itachi, would you like to sleep with us again?" She didn't miss the way Sasuke tossed her a pained expression. She tried hard not to laugh.

His mother's question gave him pause. On the one hand, he would sleep soundly, and feel more safe knowing his parents were there. On the other hand, though, Itachi wouldn't be any closer to facing his fears, _and_ his presence would cut into his parent's training time. And if any dedicated ninja knew anything, it was that training was key to a ninja's arsenal on the field.

Itachi didn't want to be the cause of either parent's failure on missions. Or worse, their deaths.

"N-no, it's alright, Mom," Itachi stuttered, a bit shocked at his sudden bravery but feeling more empowered as his father shot him a look of pride (but in reality was relief). "Besides, I can hear the storm calming already. Goodnight."

"Sleep tight, honey," Sakura beckoned her boy closer, still aware of her lack of clothes. She kissed him on the forehead. "I'm proud of you."

He blushed. "Goodnight, Dad."

Sasuke ruffled his hair affectionately. "Goodnight, Itachi."

The door to the bedroom clinked closed. Sakura let out a breath of relief, while her husband chuckled in amusement. It suddenly died in his throat when, through the closed door, Itachi said, "And no more training! I can hear you all the way from my room!"

* * *

_Be honest. How many of you have had this happen to you? My husband was telling me about the time it happened to him and isnpiration hit._

_Itachi, I'm guessing, is about five. The reason I didn't mention Rei was because he's still pretending she doesn't exist._

_R&R_


	15. All Talk

**All Talk**

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, for coming down to see me on such short notice."

"Of course. We got here as soon as we could, Mrs. Kim. What is this all about? Your note sounded urgent."

"Well, you see... It's about Itachi."

"What _about_ my son?"

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun, she hasn't even said anything yet."

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, your son has been relaying some rather..._interesting_ information lately."

"Like...?" Both parents asked in unison.

This is where Ali Kim's job got a lot harder. Trying to explain to the parents the reason she had called an unexpected meeting, while at the same time trying not to piss them off. These where high-class shinobi, after all. And friends with the Hokage himself. If Sasuke Uchiha deemed her unworthy of teaching their son, Ali could very well find herself without a job in a minute flat.

"Like, the fact that you two train hard," the teacher said. "Harder than any ninja in the village, to be exact. He says you both train all day, and all _night_. He brags to his friends about the fact that you two go at it all times of the day." There. She had said it. Ali just hoped she would still be teaching after the day was out.

At first, no one said anything. Sakura blinked. Then blinked again. Finally Sasuke was the one to say, "Are you saying my son is in trouble because he's gloating about his parents?"

"That's not what I'm saying, no."

"Then what _are_ you saying?"

Okay. Time to step in before things got a whole lot tense, Sakura thought. "Mrs. Kim, what exactly _did_ Itachi do? Did he hit a student? Talk back? Act out?"

Ali shook her head. "Nothing of the sort. Like I said, he talked about you two training. That's all."

"That's all..."

Mrs. Kim sighed. She knew this would be a lot harder -and embarrassing- than she had previously thought. "Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, if I may be upfront? Itachi's _exact_ words were, 'My parents train everywhere, _anywhere_.' This ringing any bells?"

"Should it?"

"_Be nice_, Sasuke-kun. No, Mrs. Kim, I'm afraid we're at a loss of understanding what exactly Itachi could mean by that."

"Here's the thing. I'm a married woman, too. And as such, I know that it's sometimes hard to be..._close_ to your partner with children around. My son, Kai, is not the kind to stay put so, things happen. They _witness_ things. Do you see what I'm getting at now?"

"Oh my..." Sakura's eyes widened in realization, horror, embarrassment. The emotions were all swarming around her like a sort of bad dream. It _had_ to be a bad dream, she thought, because there was no way she was going to walk away from the classroom with her dignity intact. "..._God_..."

"Sakura?" Sasuke frowned, concerned for his wife. Her eyes were wide and glistening, as if she was about to burst into tears any minute now. Her face was flushed, and her arms slightly shook. Sasuke didn't know what had caused the sudden change in his wife's demeanor, but if this Ali Kim woman had said something to anger Sakura...

The Uchiha male turned dark and steely eyes towards the woman, ready to fire all sorts of choice words at her -his son's teacher or not.

"I'm sorry if what I said has upset you," Ali apologized, not looking at Sasuke. Instead, watching for any sign Sakura should loose her cool. After all, if Ali should be wary of anyone, it was Sakura and her in-human strength. The pink haired woman made her husband look like a cuddly teddy bear in comparison.

"No, I'm not upset." Sakura shook her head once, twice. She wiped her bangs away from her face and looked right into the eyes of her husband's. She was smiling. "Oh, darling, don't you _get_ it?" Sakura burst into laughter, stunning Sasuke further. "Itachi... _Training!_... I can't...believe..." she said in between peals of laughter.

"Sakura...?" Was there something in the air? Both woman were not making any sense. Was Sasuke the only sane one?

Watching his wife as tear escaped, he seemed to think so.

"Don't you remember the night of the thunderstorm?"

"The thunderstorm?" She really _had_ lost it! Now she was babbling nonsense.

"The night he found us..._you know_... And we told him we were just _training_? _That_ night?"

At the realization, Sasuke's eyes, too, widened. _The hell..._

"Itachi was scared by the thunder and came into our room to sleep with us," Sakura was explaining to Ali, "however, what he found... Well, it's what you said earlier, Mrs. Kim. It's a challenge to find the right time when kids are around. He walked in on us and-"

"We should get going," Sasuke abruptly stood, grabbing his wife's hand and getting her to her feet as well. They were halfway to the exit when Sasuke paused long enough to look back at Mrs. Kim and say, "We'll have a talk with him tonight," and promptly left.

Mrs. Kim watched as the door closed and shook her head.

_Training_, she snorted. _You could call it that..._

* * *

_Okay, so the reason I have been off the grid for a while was because I had a scare. A _pregnancy_ scare, to be exact._

_Now, I know what you must be thinking: _but you're married, what's the big deal?_ The thing is, Nikolas and I don't want kids...not yet, maybe not ever. We're still enjoying each others company and, if I can be honest with myself, I wouldn't like to share him with our children XD So selfish, so true._

_Anyway! That's why. On a brighter note, I'm now legally Mrs. Sass Zaria Endicott-DeLille :D_

_R&R -if anyone still reads this_


	16. Eager to Play

**eager to play -**

**tag**

* * *

Sakura was squealing in joy the second she hung up the phone. "That was my doctor. She says my next ultrasound appointment will be in four days!"

Sitting on the couch across from her, Sasuke tore his gaze from the scroll he had been reading and stared blankly at his wife. After a few seconds, he finally said "I will stay with Itachi then," and went back to reading.

That earned him a scowl, not that he saw. "No excuses, Sasuke. You're coming this time."

"For what? So a room full of pregnant women can go into early labor because of me? No thank you."

Sakura knew it would be in bad taste if she were to burst out laughing. Not when her husband was clearly still visibly upset about the last time she had dragged him to the doctors when Itachi had been inside her, only to have the whole waiting room of expecting mothers work themselves into a frenzy that _Sasuke Uchiha_ was in the same room as them.

He had not been inside the clinic ever since.

Sakura would not laugh. She would _not_ laugh...

She laughed.

And Sasuke was not amused, burrowing his face deeper into the scroll and pretending Sakura didn't exist.

Wiping a stay tear from her cheek, Sakura controlled her breathing so it was back to normal. She still had a big smile on her face as she stood in front of her husband, hip cocked to the side. "Will you come with me, or not?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Even though it sounded like his wife was giving him a choice, he wasn't stupid enough to believe that it actually _was_. He knew that tone all too well, and also knew that ignoring her request completely was going to result in more trouble than it would be worth. However, the notion of being in the waiting room with all those expectant women, hormones running haywire, really did leave him feeling uneasy.

Either way, it was a lose-lose situation, in Sasuke's opinion. And either way, his wife would never let him live it down…

Suddenly, an idea struck him. "Lay down," he said, moving to the far side of the couch so she may do so.

"What?"

"Lay down," he instructed again.

He reached up at her, his hand making its way underneath the hemline of her shirt and a wicked smirk bloomed across Sakura's face. "Oh, so _that's_ what you want," she purred in a husky tone. "Hmm, I guess we can fool around a bit, seeing as Itachi is over at Hana-chan's house. We haven't done it on the couch for a while. But I think we might have an easier time if I use the armrest to..."

"Not that!" Sasuke interrupted, cheeks burning either with exasperation or embarrassment, Sakura didn't know. "Now just lay down!"

"Okay, okay, look I'm down! Now what the hell are you doing?"

"...Hn."

"Sasuke, what are you going to-"

She was cut off with a well-timed kiss.

As Sakura remembered how her lungs worked, Sasuke meanwhile rolled her shirt up to the top of her swollen six month old belly. Remaining silent, he placed his palm flush against the flesh and closed his eyes. He drew in a deep, calming breath just as Sakura had showed him a long time ago, and pressed slightly against his wife's midsection.

"Whoa." Instantly, the woman was caught slightly off guard by the soft flow of energy that ebbed its way across her flesh. She quickly set a few pillows underneath her head and back, propping herself up to watch whatever it was that her husband was doing.

Suddenly, she knew exactly what her husband was up to, and her eyes shot in an instant from his hand up to his face.

Sasuke's eyes were still closed and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he focused on sliding his chakra-infused hand in small circles around Sakura's stomach to detect life. Though he was trying to keep it contained, it was clear to Sakura that Sasuke was amazed at what he was sensing.

Without taking her eyes off her husband's features, Sakura placed her own hand next to his on her belly and let her chakra guide her also.

Using his energy, Sasuke was able to map out a perfect image of their unborn child. As he moved his hand around, he was able to see everything, from every angle. Up and down, circle after circle, a flawless form of the baby played out in both of their minds. Slowly, Sasuke narrowed is focus, until...

"There," she whispered. "Can you hear it, Sasuke-kun? The heartbeat?"

And it was. Ever so softly, like the fluttering of butterfly wings, the gentle pulse of the still forming heart pressed back against his energy, echoing its strength. And what strength it was! It fed directly against his skin, and the sensation ran from his palm and his fingers all the way back up and down his spine. It was an amazing sensation.

From inside the womb, the child extended a leg out, and gently pressed a foot against his hand. Sasuke's eyes were open and wide instantaneously.

"I think the new chakra signature woke her up," Sakura was saying. "Not even born yet, and she's already Daddy's little girl," she gave him a wink before closing them in content.

"_She_?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Check for yourself." Sakura rolled her shoulders as she settled back more firmly against the pillows, enjoying the sensation of her daughter trying so fiercely to connect with the man reaching out to her. "We're having a girl this time." When she got no immediate response, she cracked a jade eye open and peered at her lover. "Sasuke-kun? Yoo-hoo!"

Sasuke blinked once before making eye contact with his woman. "Hn?"

"Too busy playing 'tag' with the princess to hear me?" she gently teased.

"I was not," her husband grumbled in defense.

"It's okay! Look, I'm used to all of this, but if you want to keep playing around with her, by all means, go right ahead." She deftly reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a magazine before adjusting herself into a comfortable position. "Really, take all the time you want. I'm not going anywhere." As she settled back, Sakura couldn't help the grin that was spread wide across her face. Nothing had ever made her so happy as watching Sasuke's fascinated face as he truly connected with their daughter for the first time.

Only part of her mind was focused on what she read, most of it focused well on the movements around her midsection. Sasuke was moving his hand around and applying pressure in differing amounts, seeing exactly what would get the girl to press back. Sometimes a hand reached out, sometimes a foot, and sometimes more than one limb came forward. Over and over again, he encouraged his daughter to respond to him, and he was amazed every time he felt her answer.

* * *

Three hours later, a magazine flew at Sasuke Uchiha's bowed head. "Damn it, Sasuke, I've had to pee half an hour ago! Let me up!"

"In a minute," he said somewhat detached.

"Sasuke, it has been three hours!" Sakura groaned. "My back is sore, I'm _unbelievably_ hungry, and if you don't let me up in the next thirty seconds, I swear that I am going to pee right here on the couch! Now let me up."

But Sasuke didn't do as she said, continuing instead with his little game of tag with his unborn child.

From her position on the couch, Sakura kicked out at her husband. "_Now_, Sasuke. Either you get off me _now_ or I'm never letting you touch me again."

With a disgruntled noise, Sasuke did reluctantly move, getting to his feet. As his wife waddled her way down the hall, he crossed his arms and leaned against the back of the sofa with his head thrown back. A small smile played on his lips.

His daughter had been remarkably responsive to him. Every move he made, every touch that went past, every wave of energy after the first few minutes had gotten a direct reaction. Not even born yet and she had taken to him completely. A pure genius, his daughter was.

Though it may have only been his imagination, it really did feel as though his daughter had been eager to play with him.

It was the most incredible experience he could remember having, next to the birth of his son.

* * *

_I was actually going to post this chapter once I got back to the States from my vacation but, SURPRISE! I also found out one of my friends is having a baby, which hopefully will be the inspiration I need to get back into writing._

_Thank you so much for those of you who are still sticking around :D_

_R&R_


	17. The Perfect Plan

**The Perfect Plan**

* * *

The day had started normal enough.

Sasuke had woken up bright and early as always, trained for a few hours, and was now enjoying a simple breakfast of eggs, rice and tea. Itachi had decided to sleep in that morning since school was out for the summer.

Sakura had been invited by Ino to have a "girl's only" shopping trip, and decided to take Rei as well. The six year old had been less than thrilled to find out they would be going shopping. But at least Kiyomi Nara would also be there, even if Kiyomi was worse than her mother when it came to clothes, it was better than being alone.

Finally, the smell of food must have been too much as Itachi groggily made his way into the kitchen and plopped down on a chair, almost falling out of it in the process due to his half-awakened state. He wasn't a morning person.

_So much like his mother_, Sasuke thought, eyes following his son's jerky movements.

Father and son sat together in silence, Itachi eating his breakfast, and Sasuke sipping the remaining of his tea slowly. It wasn't uncommon for Sasuke to be silent during meal times. It _was_, however, for Itachi.

So_ much like his mother_, Sasuke mentally sighed and closed his eyes. The kid could give his mother a run for her money in the vocal department.

He was still pondering about his son's sudden change in behavior that Sasuke didn't notice how Itachi moved his bowl of rice out of the way, how he squared up his shoulders and his eyes seemed to convey a seriousness not usually found in someone as young as he.

Sasuke was all of a sudden caught off guard when Itachi finally made his move and announced, "I'm going to marry Hana."

As soon of the words were out, the cup Sasuke had in his hand cracked under the pressure of his force. Slowly, he turned his gaze to the ten year old. "What…"

"I'm going to marry Hana-chan," the child repeated again, clearly confused on his father's reaction.

Clearing his throat and fighting hard to keep his temper in check, Sasuke closed his eyes and said evenly enough, "Itachi, you are too young to be considering marriage just yet."

"I don't think so," came the very sure response.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Son, why are you even thinking about this?"

The little boy took a sip of his apple juice before answering, "Well, last night after I finished training with Hana it got me thinking, is there anyone else in the world I could ever marry?"

Sasuke's eyes immediately snapped open in panic. If Itachi told any of what he told Sasuke just now to _Hana_... And she told her _father_...

"What did you tell her," Sasuke demanded, fixing his son with a steely gaze.

"Nothing," he looked confused again.

Sasuke sighed. He would take his son's word, but he would also be sure to monitor the times Itachi and Hana were together from then on, just in case. The last thing Sasuke wanted was for Hana telling her father Itachi wanted to marry her.

It wasn't that Sasuke thought Naruto would be angry. No, he was more scared that his best friend thought it a great idea and encourage them further. And while it didn't hurt having friends in high places such as the Hokage himself, the prospect of having said friend permanently become _family_...

He tried not to quiver. "_Why_, exactly, has this been on your mind?"

Itachi suddenly found his fingernails very fascinating. "Well, you see, Dad…um..."

Sasuke said nothing.

Letting out a tired sigh, the ten year old boy placed his hands on the table. "I started thinking about how I'm not really going to have much of a choice in who I spend the rest of my life with."

This caught Sasuke's attention. While his son wasn't exactly limited in areas of wealth or power, why would his son think he was limited in _that_ particular department?

The elder Uchiha decided that the best course of action was to find out what it was his son was thinking. After all, the boy was still a child, and might actually not be fully aware of the problem. And if he just waited for his wife to come home so she could talk to their son, she may get angry at him for not confronting the situation. Or laugh. Or, knowing her as well as he did, both.

"What makes you think that your options will be limited?" he asked.

"Well, first of all, there's that little fact that I'm the son of not one, but _two, _of the most powerful and well respected shinobi in all of Fire Country," Itachi pointed out, "which intimidates most on a regular basis. Second, I'm to gain a huge inheritance once I hit eighteen and every girl will only want me for my money. Not to mention I'm not exactly ugly in the looks department. And, I'm way too strong for a civilian. I mean, I'm getting stronger everyday."

"That last part, what do you mean by, 'too strong' for a civilian?"

A scarlet blush painted the ten year olds cheeks. "Well, when you get married to someone, you have to, uh…you have to kiss and stuff, and sometimes do…_other stuff_ that resembles hugging but you and Mom won't tell me about."

_Not yet_, Sasuke thought, _but I have a sinking feeling that that conversation is going to happen soon…_

"Anyway, I sometimes have a hard time making sure I don't hurt the normal kids when we play tag or ball," the boy admitted. "How am I going to be able to kiss and what I can only imagine is wrestling with them if they aren't ninja like me and not expect to hurt them?"

Sasuke nodded slightly, picking up on what his son was trying to tell him now. "Any other reason?"

"The fear factor," Itachi answered, suddenly looking up at his father. "People are afraid of what they don't know, and with the exception of the nice lady that sells us tomatoes or Grandma and Grandpa, civilians don't know about the kind of things we can do."

"Is that _all_ that is bothering you?" Kami Sasuke sure hoped so.

"Well, then comes the fact that I'm well off when it comes to money," Itachi grumbled. "No one out there would ever actually care about me, not when they would be focusing on my trust fund and the power our family holds."

He finished off with an exhale. "Thats's why I'm going to marry Hana," he concluded.

Remembering where the conversation started, Sasuke cracked his glass even further. _At least it hasn't shattered yet_. "Right," he muttered. "But why _her_? Specifically."

"Well, she's perfect," Itachi pointed out. "She's a ninja like me, so I don't have to worry about hurting her; she can take care of herself. She already knows all about ninja and what we're capable of, so it's not like she's going to be surprised by anything. I know she won't care at all for my money because Hana, aside from being an Uzumaki is also a Hyuuga, and they're just as loaded as we are! Not to mention her dad is Hokage. And best of all, I already like spending time with her. See? Perfect!"

"...Itachi, do you even know why people get married?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Because they really like hanging out with each other and make a good team?"

Sasuke blinked. "You do realize that there is more to it than that."

"Like what?" his son genuinely asked. "Why did you and Mom get married?"

_Oh, this just keeps getting better and better…_ "Son, your mother and I had a very...unusual relationship starting off," he answered.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Well, whether you guys were normal or not, it works for you," he pointed out. "Where else am I going to find someone that will work with _me_?"

"Aren't there other girls in your school you're interested in? What about the Nara girl?" Sasuke had seen the way the little girl cooed and fawned over Itachi every time she saw him, making the boy squirm in discomfort. It reminded Sasuke of the relationship he and Sakura had once had as kids.

"Kiyomi?" Itachi asked, cringing slightly. "She's, uh, nice Dad, really. But she's not Hana. Besides, Kiyomi is Rei's friend. It would just be too weird." He made a face, making his point further.

At that moment, Sasuke wasn't sure if he was relieved or was going to have a stroke. "You may change your mind when you get older." Sasuke knew he did.

Itachi stared up at his father with gleaming emerald eyes. "And if I don't?"

"You may, and you may not," he said, attempting to be calm. "We will cross that bridge when it arrives. For now, though, just accept that you are too young to know."

"And if I still want to marry Hana?" the boy dared to ask.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Sasuke steadied his nerves. "I suppose...if it makes you happy...then..." he finally answered.

Itachi's face lit up. "Really?"

"Assuming you're willing to drop this conversation right now, then yes," Sasuke answered quickly.

"Thanks, Dad!"

In that moment the door swung open and in walked his wife with four bags, two in each arm, and Rei, with one small bag in her hand. Her face was of relief.

Sasuke quickly looked up at the clock, reading it as three in the afternoon. He doubted Ino would call of shopping that quickly already. "What happened? I didn't expect you two until tomorrow morning," he joked.

"Auntie Ino got called away to work," Rei explained, a genuine smile on her face. "Had to call it a day."

"Yes, you're broken up about it, aren't you, sweetheart?" Sakura giggled. "What did you two do all morning?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, ready to tell his wife that the usual had gone down. Breakfast, training for him, light chat afterwards. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just another normal day.

Instead: "Dad says I can marry Hana-chan!"

"I didn't-"

"Sasuke! You told him what?!"

As Sakura continued to verbally assault her husband, Rei took a seat next to her brother. "I didn't think Father would go for it," she quickly glanced at the still-bickering couple. "Guess I was wrong."

Itachi nodded. "I told you, it make sense!"

Rei scoffed. "Then by your logic I should marry Satoshi."

"Hey, you're right. Dad, Rei is going to marry Satoshi Anno!"

The glass finally shattered.

* * *

_Had a fit of giggles writing this, I hope you all do too ;)_

_Satoshi Anno is one of Rei's teammates, as is Kiyomi Nara. I hope to write about the three in a later chapter, as well as Itachi's team._

_R&R_


	18. Escape Route

**Escape Route**

* * *

"So, Rei-chan, I had a question and... Well, if you're not busy and all-"

"I _am_ busy," she grunted, blocking a well aimed kick to her head.

The young man, Hiraku Yamada, flinched as Rei staggered from a nasty punch to the gut. "Uh, yeah... Well, about my question... I wondering if you would-"

Rei took another blow, this time too slow to defend, and went flying several meters. Hiraku gasped, legs already moving in her direction without question. "Rei-chan! Are you alright?!"

The girl blew some hair out of her face before sitting up and coughing small amounts of blood by the time Hiraku reached her side. Wiping away the last of the blood off her chin, Rei noted the satisfied smirk of Satoshi Anno across the training field.

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan! Are you-!"

"I'm _fine_, Hiraku," Rei gritted out, growing irritated with the boy's worry.

"Yeah, Rei-_chan_, _are_ you okay?" Satoshi walked across the field, his grin seeming to grow with each step he took. "It's not everyday I get to get the jump on an Uchiha. Must be my lucky day."

"Hn." It took one attempt to stand, even though her legs felt wobbly and uncertain. "That was a lucky shot. One you won't be getting in next time, Satoshi."

"Tch. Big talk for one who just lost."

"I _don't_ lose, I was distra..." She suddenly seemed to remember something. "Why are you _here_, Hiraku?"

Hiraku's head was bowed and he was standing a few feet away from the arguing teammates. It instantly snapped up once he heard Rei say his name. "Rei-chan! You _are_ okay, aren't you? That hit you took-"

"_Was nothing I couldn't handle_," she cut Hiraku off in mid sentence, lest Satoshi's face split all the way. "Now why are you _here_?"

The boy flinched yet again, this time, at her tone of voice. He needed to remember that he was on a mission. It was, as they said, now or never.

"Rei-chan, I had a question. And I hope you keep an open mind. Not that you don't! I didn't mean it like _that_! Because you're very smart and always take things seriously. Not that I think being serious is a _bad_ think! I just meant-"

"I think you should make your point," Satoshi supplied. "See the way the space between her eyes is scrunching up?"

"...Yeah?"

"Make your point. And _fast_."

Hiraku chewed on his bottom lip. He took a deep breath. "Rei-chan, will you do me the honor of being my date to the Academy's Back to School Dance?"

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that," Satoshi rolled his eyes.

Rei, meanwhile, tried not to choke on her own spit.

"It's this Saturday," Hiraku ignored Satoshi as he pulled out a folded flyer from his back pocket. "I'd really like to talk more about it but I'm kind of running late for training so... Say you'll think about it?"

"Ngghh," said Rei.

Her teammate shook his head. "That's not a yes, Yamada."

"It's not a no either." Hiraku handed her the flyer. "I'll see ya later!" he bid farewell and disappeared in a cloud of leaves and smoke.

Satoshi shook his head again. "Little idiot," was all he said as he spared a look at his teammate. She was pale -paler than usual, and her dark eyes were wide. Rei was also holding the flyer at arms length like it was the most disturbing thing she had ever held in her life.

The ends were curled and the ink was running. It didn't matter though because they could both make out exactly what it said.

**Let Go and Dance!**

**Konoha Academy, 7pm - 10pm**

**Saturday, July 13th**

**Don't forget your dancing shoes!**

And then down at the very bottom: **Girl's choice!**

Satoshi snorted. Girl's choice certainly didn't stop Yamada from asking first, he thought. "It's only a couple days away. Don't you think you should have given him a definite answer?"

"And if I don't," Rei grit out, still unable to come to terms on what had just happened.

He shrugged. "Guy like Yamada may just take it as a yes."

There was an intake of air. A shuffle. Satoshi looked just in time to see the flyer go up in flames in Rei's hands.

He grinned. Little idiot, indeed.

* * *

After the particular morning she had just had (but mostly because Satoshi wouldn't stop shooting her mocking glances every time they're eyes met) Rei decided to cut training short.

There had to be something she could do to get out of going to the dance. And by dance she meant hell. No way was she going to put on a dress, make up and heels, and pass herself off a mindless everyday girl. She was Rei Uchiha, on her way to becoming a respectable kunoichi goddamit, not some delicate thing that belonged on top of a wedding cake.

Being that her father was even more against the thought of his daughter in the arms of some guy not even worthy of her than Rei herself, she decided to start there.

She found him meditating on the Compound's training field. His back was pressed against a tree, legs crossed, hands in the _dhyana mudra_ position. The shade the tree provided softened the man's features into one of relaxation.

Rei took a couple of seconds to take in the scenery before marching over to him, slowing her steps in order not to make a sound. He still hadn't moved an inch.

She frowned. If it had been anyone else but her father, Rei would have sworn they had fallen asleep. She could still remember the time her father started training both she and Itachi and explaining the importance of mediation. They had been joined by Naruto, who boasted at being the _best_ at mediation, and promptly fell asleep not an hour later.

The girl's frowned deepened as she studied her father up closer. Did he even _know_ she was there at all? Maybe he really _was_ asleep.

"Did you need something?"

Promptly she stepped back, careful not to make a sound of being caught off guard, and thankful her father had yet to open his eyes and find her own wide in surprise.

It was the second time that day someone had caught her off guard, and she didn't like the fact.

"Rei?" Sasuke finally opened his eyes to stare up at his daughter. "Did you need something?" he asked again.

"I thought you were asleep," she mumbled.

Sasuke rose a brow. "So now that we established I am clearly awake, was there something you-"

"I hear now Hotsprings Country is the best place to get in some good training. No distraction, very little way in tourist crowding because of the season, and they also have those mountains? You know, the ones that circle around so you have total privacy? They're actually called-"

"The Enclosures, I am aware. I did go on a mission there last week." It didn't take an Uchiha genius to figure out there was something his daughter wasn't outright telling him. For one, she was never this talkative. It made Sasuke think the worst. "Is something wrong, princess?"

Rei exhaled loudly before deciding to take a seat next to her father.

It was a beautiful day. She should be out training, honing her skills. Getting back at Satoshi. Instead: "I was wondering if maybe...maybe we could go somewhere else? Somewhere far from the village?"

Meanwhile, inside her head: _Please don't ask any questions. Please don't drag this out. Please just say yes. Please don't ask why or what's this all about. Please understand. Please be on my side. Please. Please. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepl ease..._

"I'll...see what I can do."

Her eyes snapped up to her father's at his words. Looking into his eyes was like looking into a mirror, she realized. But what was more amazing, was the fact that his eyes held confusement, questions, yet was willing to do what Rei asked in order to make her happy.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said, buried her face into his chest, and gave him one of her rare hugs.

Sasuke kissed the top of her head. "When can we leave?"

She hugged him harder.

* * *

_Simple and short but I hope you all liked. Also, what are some Uchiha family situations you would like to read?_

_Trying to get 200 reviews before chapter 20!  
_

_R&R_


	19. Secret Language

**Secret Language**

* * *

The stairs didn't even creek once under his weight, as Sasuke made his way up towards his daughter's bedroom.

He knew he should let her sleep. She had had a big day yesterday, after all, and hadn't come down from her sugar high until three in the morning. In retrospect, giving Rei all the cake she could eat hadn't been the most brilliant of ideas. But it had been her birthday. Her _first_ birthday, Sasuke reminded himself with a smile. His little girl was growing up.

The house was surprisingly quiet for a Sunday morning. Sakura was out running errands and, naturally, Itachi wanted to tag alone. They would be gone for a couple of hours which left Sasuke to look after a sleeping Rei. Although, since she _was_ his daughter, it meant she was also an early riser, and Sasuke suspected that sleeping wasn't on her mind.

Sasuke relished every step. It was one of the rare times a Sunday morning didn't mean either getting ready for a mission, or coming back from one.

Winding his way further into the house and past many rooms, he finally came to the right one. Slowly, without making a sound, he opened the door and slid in.

Just as he had suspected. Rei was wide awake and standing in her crib with her chubby baby hands holding onto the bars for support. It was obvious that she had been awaiting her father's arrival.

Sasuke walked up to the crib and looked down at his little girl. He remembered when Itachi was two, he and Sakura had made the decision to let him have his own big-boy bed.

He tried not to snort on how _that_ had worked out.

Now they were talking about it in regards to Rei, both thinking that the girl would fair better since she was far more a peaceful sleeper than her brother had been. Once she was out, she didn't move a muscle.

Itachi, on the other hand, had moved around in his sleep so much, Sasuke always joked Itachi may as well have been sparring. Because of that fact, Itachi sometimes woke up crying because he had flopped out of his bed.

"Well, princess. It looks like its just you and me." He leaned in close, touching his nose to hers. He smiled when Rei gurgled and cooed. "What would you like to do first?"

Rei's coos grew louder in response to her father's question. She clapped her hands together twice, then raised them in the air, her sign to be picked up.

Sasuke's smile slightly faltered. Since saying her firs words at the party, he had expected he would hear his daughter talk more often now. It seemed that was not the case. And after demanding her cake from the other day, she had gone silent all together.

The man sighed. He really wished she would talk again. Her first words, although incredibly rude but amusing at the same time, were the first Sasuke had a chance to listen to her voice. It was soft, yet had a firmness to them that made Sasuke think his Rei would make a great Captain someday.

Giggles broke Sasuke out of his thoughts as Rei clapped her hands over her father's cheeks. This one meant: _pay attention to me!_

"You want to be picked up?" Sasuke asked, removing her small hands from his face and stepping back to see her better.

Rei clapped her hands and waved them above her head.

"Say 'up', Rei. Can you do that? Say 'up' for Daddy?"

The little girl paused, opened her mouth, shut it, and blew a snot bubble. She found this so hilarious she fell back on her bottom.

Sasuke sighed again. But one look at his laughing daughter and his smile was back in place. She may not have been ready to say anything, but Sasuke knew that when the day did come, he was going to be there.

But for now, it looked liked they would be communicating in their secret language.

Rei quickly grew bored and was soon scrambling to her feet and clawing at the bars, trying to gain balance again on her surface of blankets and pillows. She looked eagerly up at her father, waiting.

Sasuke reached in and picked up his little girl. "To the living room?" he asked, as he settled her on his hip.

The little princess looked up at him for a moment, then shook her head.

"The playroom, perhaps?" he tried again, smiling at her as he reopened her door.

Again, the tiny toddler shook her had, no.

"Then there's only one place you want to be. The kitchen!"

It was like turning on a switch; how easily her eyes lit up at the suggestion. Like her brother, Rei had a healthy appetite, loving food as much as Itachi did. She beamed up at her father before snuggling affectionately against his chest: _thank you_.

The older Uchiha carried his daughter down the stairs, through the house, and to the kitchen.

Normally, Sasuke would have insisted Rei walk on her own, since she was already taking her first few steps. However, her birthday had been yesterday, and he supposed she was entitled to a bit more pampering. Not to mention Sasuke was even hungrier than she was.

And, just maybe, because he loved the way his daughter held on to him whenever he carried her.

As soon as their destination was reached, Sasuke moved around the kitchen from one cabinet to the other until Rei had a box of animal crackers, one shiny red apple, and a small tomato.

Rei held onto the apple and tomato while Sasuke carried the rest, even grabbing a box of non-sugary dry cereal, and a big tomato for himself.

After father and daughter had their snacks, the little girl situated herself more snuggly against Sasuke's body. She wrapped the arm that held her apple around his neck, while she rapped gently against Sasuke's chest with the one that held her tomato: _let's go_.

He followed all her silent commands, stopping once in the playroom to grab her stuffed dinosaur, and then be on their way again.

At long last, the two arrived at her chosen destination.

The Uchiha's private training grounds.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his second born. "Are you sure you want to be here?" Maybe she had meant to go to the gardens instead? Or the Koi pond? Or the-

Stubbornly, Rei bobbed her raven-haired head up and down as she pointed towards the field. She adamantly indicated that it was, most definitely, where she wanted the two of them to be.

At first, Sasuke wasn't entirely sure why they were there. Even as they enjoyed their breakfast he was still confused, certain Rei had gotten the garden confused for the training ground.

It wasn't after they were all done with their snacks that Rei looked up at her father. She waited until she had her father's attention, then punched the air in front of her.

Sasuke brows furrowed, haven't ever seen her do that before.

She pouted. Again Rei mimicked her movements from earlier, this time pointing at Sasuke.

Realization suddenly dawned on his features. "You want to watch me _train_?"

Excitedly, Rei clapping her hands together: _I knew you could figure it out!_

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his little princess. He had given her the opportunity to do anything she wanted, and she wanted to watch him train. Pride filled his chest as he nodded at his daughter.

For almost half an hour, Sasuke performed an array of jutsu, most of them fire style once he realized Rei liked those the best. He was panting and sweating, the heat from the flames warming his body from the inside far more than a regular person's body temperature should be.

Sasuke was also feeling sluggish and drained. He suspected he was almost out of chakra, since most fire jutsu did that. But he would show off for his princess anytime. All to look over at his daughter and watch her smile his way. It warmed his heart. Hotter than all the fire style jutsus combined.

Rei may have wanted her father to get his regular training in, but Sasuke had decided to take that opportunity and give her one hell of a show.

As the last of the flames died out, so did Sasuke's remaining strength, wanting nothing more than to collapse where he stood and sleep for days. His legs felt unsteady and his arms felt like lead. He knew for sure his lips were dry, cracked, and bleeding every time he sucked in air, and tasted blood.

Sasuke wondered briefly when his wife would be back.

It looked like not long at all as he heard voices coming from inside.

Using what little chakra he had left, Sasuke walked over to Rei and held out his hand. She took it.

"Sasuke-kun! Rei, sweetheart! Where are you guys?"

"Out here." Sasuke winced, barely able to form the words.

The door leading outside opened and out walked Sakura. She stopped immediately upon seeing her husband in such a disarrayed state. "Sasuke-kun, what _happened_ to you?"

He shrugged, and even _that_ hurt. "Training," was all he said as he smiled down at the girl who was studying his hand like she was trying to figure out how on earth her father did those neat tricks.

"I see," Sakura giggled. "Well, that's enough _training_ for one day. And _you_, young lady, it's time for your nap."

Rei pouted: _but I'm not tired!_ She held onto Sasuke's hand tighter.

"I'll take her," Sasuke offered, already pulling Rei into his arms and making his way (slowly) inside.

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure? Maybe I should-"

A crash was heard from inside.

Then, "It wasn't me!" followed by footsteps running and a door slamming shut.

"On second thought, you take this one, I'll take care of the _other_ one," she sighed.

They were in Rei's room by the time the lectures started. Sasuke set her down inside her crib but didn't immediately leave. Or rather, _couldn't_ leave since Rei had a tight hold on his shirt.

He leaned in closer.

Rei placed both of her chubby hands on either side of Sasuke's face and kissed his cheek.

This, Sasuke knew all to well. And it was also one of his all time favorites: _I love you, Daddy._

* * *

_So if you haven't figured it out yet, this is actually a continuation to Chapter 12: _First Words_. So be sure to read it if you haven't already. It's too cute for words :3_

_Also, I added a mini flashback of Chapter 6: _Between Men_. Go ahead and read that too!_

_At first, I wanted to end this story by having Rei say the words, rather than show Sasuke. But I think this is a much cuter ending. Or was I wrong?_

_Finally, I wanted to thank you all for giving me such good feedback on the last chapter! My inbox has been blowing up with suggestions for future chapters, I don't know where to start! And since I'll be reaching 200 reviews soon, next chapter will be a little..._different_. But in a good way! Hopefully._

_And one last thing before I shut up -Does anyone recognize where I might have gotten the idea for Rei's stuffed animal?_

_R&R_


End file.
